


Le tour des étoiles des amants

by olympia6000



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: Quand il me prend dans ses brasIl me parle tout basJe vois la vie en rose"Come one! Come all to the greatest show London has to offer!"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Hi! Can't believe I'm here again. I actually can't believe I wrote this lmao. Anyway! This has been my baby for the past two weeks and I am so happy to be sharing this finished work with you. I don't have an update schedule yet but let it be known that it is done! I love this piece with all my heart and am so excited for you all to read it. Je t'aime beaucoup! Enjoy!

When most people think of entertainment, these days, you turn on your tv or open a youtube tab. What about before? Before the internet, before current day enjoyments? There has always been a pull in people to get out, to see the world. For years, we have been on the hunt for things that astound us, the abnormal, the curiosities. Allow me to take you back. London, England, circa 1920. The train blows its horn outside the window of your small apartment. The day has begun, the market is open, and men in suits and ties are rushing the town square to get to their jobs as Jazz fills the streets of the city. Their wives are at home, getting the children ready for school before a day of cooking and cleaning. It seems so simple, so easy. There is no color in the city, it’s all the same shade of dusty brown and whatever else the hooves of horses pick up from the ground. You grab your coat and join the bustle of the day, ready to begin another seemingly endless week. You have no plans, there is nothing to keep you going even when work seems to drag on and on. Then, as you enter the square, you hear the voice of a shouter, beckoning. 

 

“Come one, come all! To the greatest show on Earth!” 

 

This piques your interest, and you go to this man to see what he’s talking about. There’s a glint in his eye, sort of like he knew you were coming to speak to him. You leave with excitement and a ticket. You have a show to see on Friday. 

-

 

He hadn’t expected this life for himself. He had always had visions of grandeur. Speaking to Kings and Queens, seeing the world. He managed this, even though it wasn’t in the way he had mapped it out when he was younger. The world seemed so much wider then, so much more accessible through the eyes of a child. Why had no one told him? Why had no one said it was going to be challenging? That his dreams were meant to stay just that, dreams. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is always today.

Jason was reluctant to leave the Theatre. He was rich, handsome, well-liked, what more could one ask for? He thought he had life all figured out. He produced some of the most popular shows in England. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the Queen were a fan of his. He was a young, nouveau riche gentleman with his head in the clouds and his feet on the ground.

 

The showing of his production of  _ Catalina  _ had ended in a standing ovation, and he was on his way home for the night. It didn’t bother him that the cast of actors didn’t ask him to dinner. He wasn’t one of them, not apart of the crowd. He much preferred the silence and the quiet. 

 

He didn’t realize he was being approached until he heard the call of his name. 

 

“Mr. Grace! A moment of your time, if you will.” 

 

He stopped to let the man catch up, only to realize he recognized that face. 

 

“Mr. Brunner, how, lovely, to see you again.” He said with as much excitement as he could muster, giving a small smile. 

 

It was, in fact, not lovely to see him as Jason had just seen him. Refusing time and time again to join his little establishment as their benefactor. See, Mr. Brunner, an older man with greying hair, ran the “Circus” in the city. Once word caught on of the festivities in America, Chiron Brunner’s family decided to do the same thing in England. Starting their Circus in 1860, it’s been in the family for years with Chiron stepping in as Ringmaster once his father passed it down to him. Brunner has been persistent in his pursuit of Jason. Why? He’s not sure. 

 

“Wonderful, really splendid, have I caught you at a bad time?” Jason knew the man was only asking this to be polite. Everyone knew all he had was time. 

 

“No, sir, what is it you wanted to talk about?” feigning interest. 

 

“Well, Mr. Grace, I feel I have done all the badgering I can do about you coming onboard our act.” 

 

Jason almost smiled. Finally. Maybe now the man would leave him alone. 

 

“Excuse me for I will make one last attempt.” His smile dropped, of course. “Come with me to the Circus. Come see what we have to offer. We have very exciting opportunities there. A family of performers and businessmen like yourself all working together to put on a show. Sound familiar?” 

 

Of course, it sounded familiar. It was precisely the same job Jason had now. The only difference is working with the Circus would surely make him a laughing stock. People talk. They already talk about him and his family, his more personal activities. He could only imagine how fast the rumour mill would turn if he were to join. But... why not humour the man? He would be lying if he didn’t admit he was curious. He had heard of what went on inside of that tent, wanting to see for himself, only turning away at the thought of judging eyes. 

 

Maybe he needed to live a little. 

 

“Alright. I’ll come tonight to your uh, performance.” Jason nods. 

 

“Wonderful, spectacular, I’ll see you then. I will be waiting.” Mr. Brunner tipped his hat and gathered his cane, walking back in the direction he came from. 

 

Jason almost found it laughable, the man’s persistence, still, he would go and see what has had the entire city talking. 

-

It was a chilly September night, colder than usual for the time of year. People were bundled up waiting for entrance. Tickets were reasonably priced, something Jason wasn’t used to working for the Royal Theatre. There, only the elite could afford a ticket, here, it seemed anyone could get in to see the “greatest show” England had to offer. He was rather impatient with waiting already, wasn’t there a schedule, shouldn’t people be seated by now? He stopped himself, he shouldn’t complain, he had to remember where he was. Lower his expectations. 

 

“Mr. Grace! There you are, you should have had someone notify me of your arrival. If I had known you were to be here so early, I would have arranged a dinner for us before the show.” Brunner came up behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“It’s fine sir, as long as you promise I don’t have to pick up peanut shells after,” Jason replied, removing the man’s hand. 

 

“Of course not.” The smile Brunner gave him was almost empathetic, like Jason was on the lesser end in the conversation. It didn’t sit right with him. “Come, so we can get a good seat.”

 

Mr. Brunner told hold of his shoulder again, steering him through the crowd and through what Jason knew as the back door to the...Theatre? Showroom? He’s not entirely sure as he followed Chiron through the opening in the tent. 

 

There was a familiar hustle and bustle to this backstage that Jason wasn’t expecting. In truth, he didn’t know what he was expecting. The sheer normalcy of it all had not been at the top of his list. People sat in front of mirrors apply makeup, fixing hair, giving last minute adjustments to costumes. It was just like at the Royal Opera. Just a little more dusty with the pungent smell of animal. He followed after Brunner who led him into the sides of the stage, into one of the openings in the high rise seats where he had a perfect view of all three rings. As Jason sat down, he knew whatever he was about to witness would be something he would never forget. 

 

The lights began to dim, signaling the beginning of the show. How the technological aspects of the show worked, Jason wanted to know. He would log those questions for later. The crowd went silent, anticipation enveloping the room and with a dramatic gust, the curtains opened, and the performers rushed out to take their place. 

 

The colors that appeared before Jason’s eyes were unparalleled. Vibrancy and energy radiated off of the performers as they danced and sung. He had never seen anything like it. The audience it seemed shared his thoughts as many of them were on their feet clapping and cheering before the opening act was even done. He found himself enjoying what he was watching, catching the knowing glimpse in Mr. Brunner’s eyes. 

 

He forced himself to contain his emotions and focus back on the show, there were more acts to get through, and he couldn’t completely lose himself in just one. 

 

From that point on, the show ran as a movement. Each group of performers or solo performer coming out and doing their own art form. He saw silk dancers, trapeze artists, and animal trainers. It indeed was a variety. He had never seen so many different trades under one roof. 

 

The show was coming to its last couple of acts, Jason could tell by the way the crowd was starting to buzz with a challenging excitement. The climax of the show was near. He got up, coming closer to the stage, wanting to witness whatever it was as close as he could. Without warning, the lights dimmed. At first, he thought it was a technical fluke until a single match flame was struck from the middle of the ring. He was holding his breath, they were all holding their breath. 

 

Quickly, a fire began to light around the ring, illuminating the circle in a much more intimate setting. Whatever this act was, it was cause for such a spectacle. He heard the movement of set pieces before he could see that a single wooden stage had been erected where the match flame was still lit. The fire grew brighter until they could see a single form, sitting in the middle of the stage. Their hand was shooting straight up towards the top of the tent, holding the match high. It wasn’t until Jason traveled down the length of the arm that he noticed the person wasn’t merely sitting. Somehow, their entire body was wrapped around itself, almost like a human pretzel. 

 

He removed his hat in awe, wondering how? What? Who? Those questions were answered soon enough as dramatic music began playing and the person slowly unraveled themselves, letting the match drop into one of the already lit flames that surrounded them. Jason inched forward more so he could get a better look at the face. Definitely masculine, he could tell by the strong jaw. 

 

The performers head snapped towards Jason, body completely unraveled, looking him directly in the eye. Jason felt his mouth grow dry. 

 

His attire was the first thing that attracted Jason’s eye. A short orange colored wig was situated on top of his head, curled around the front to soften the edges of his face. It made the performer look almost delicate, which was a sharp contrast to the build of his face and body. He wore makeup, only the smallest amount, just for the stage. A sheen shimmered across his lips as they hit the light. His costume wasn’t as elaborate as the others, which made sense for how his body was to move and shape during his act. A pair of short red pants that ended right above the middle of his thigh, decorated with gold jewels and tassels. His top was done in a similar fashion, cut to leave the arms free so that he could have maximum mobility. On his arms, he wore a pair of sheer bedazzled gloves with an orange ruffle at the top and on his feet were a pair of slim gold boots that looked weightless. 

 

Jason couldn’t peel his eyes away as the performer shimmered under the light, the costume being made to catch every twisted angle he threw his body into. 

 

The performer caught his eye again, concentrating as he brought his leg above his head, stretching his foot high into a pointe position, looking as graceful as some of the Primas Jason knew. Without so much as a wiggle from his leg that was now behind his head, pointing towards the floor, he let go, taking his left hand up towards the sky, and his right hand gracefully flared directly at Jason. 

 

Jason felt the urge to run forward and catch it, his feet leading him forward ever so slightly until he found himself, righting instantly.

 

Just like that, the act was over. The move signifying the end with the flames being extinguished. Jason found himself applauding so ferociously, his hands hurt. 

 

He sat through the ending of the show, another big number that brought all of the performers together to give one final bow. 

 

He hated to admit it, but he had enjoyed himself. Jason had had more fun at this Circus than he ever had seeing a play or going to one of the high society parties. He felt as if he was ready to return the next week to see it all over again. 

 

Jason stayed in his seat, waiting for the tent to empty out before going to find Brunner. Turns out, the man was there to find him. 

 

“So what did you think of our little show?” The way Chiron asked him was as if he already knew the answer. Jason didn’t question that he did. 

 

“There wasn’t anything little about it,” Jason admitted. While he was a lot of things, he wasn’t someone who refused to give credit where it was due like some of the men he knew in the industry. “That was quite a show you put on Brunner.”

 

The man smiled, giving him a look and waving a hand that clearly indicated a “follow me.” Jason stood and stepped into pace with the older man’s slow stroll. 

 

“Some of my performers have been training for years, and it still seems as though most think the acts under this tent are fake or dramatized. My acts are no more fake than the plays you produce. I had always figured with time would come credibility; however, it seems maybe I should have started to look in other areas sooner.” Mr. Brunner explained as he led Jason backstage, among the bustle of the performers. They were taking off all the makeup and unpinning the elaborate hair pieces, it was like watching a charade come to an end. 

 

Only mostly. Jason could still see the specific abnormalities each one of them carried in the show. Women with unbelievably long hair and men with horns. That much wasn’t fake, the get-ups and the stories were. Jason was beginning to understand. 

 

“So,” Brunner hummed, getting Jason’s attention once more. “I decided to stop waiting for fate and hoping on stars and go to someone who I saw potential in. I see more for you, Mr. Grace. A much more, colorful future than the one the opera holds for you. How long can you go producing shows that you don’t care about? A cast and crew of people who care just as little for you as you do for them? Don’t you want joy from life? Didn’t you have any dreams as a child?” 

 

Of course, Jason had dreams. Unattainable ideas of being who he wanted to be, loving who he wanted to love, owning the world. Those things were just for children. At least that’s what he began to believe growing up. But being there, under the ceiling of a Circus tent having just witnessed what he did in those rings, he felt as if those dreams were coming alive again, all before his eyes. 

 

“Thank you, Chiron, really but your show, it’s a risk. I live a comfortable life now. I may not have all of the enjoyments as some of my peers, I know I am upholding my family name, making my parents proud. I hope you understand.” Jason spoke the words, although, as he heard himself say them, even he wasn’t convinced of his stance on the offer. 

 

Chiron offered him a smile. “Of course I understand, do know that our doors are always open and welcome to you, Mr. Grace.”

 

While he was talking, Jason caught a glimpse of fiery orange from the side of the room. He wasn’t expecting to see the dark brown locks of hair spill across his shoulders once the wig was removed. He had been staring too long when he noticed the performers eyes glance up and look back at him, only to shoot back down to the table. 

 

“Mr. Grace?” came Chiron’s voice, sounding a little concerned. 

 

“Uh yes, yes, thank you, Mr. Brunner, I will-I will keep that in mind for the future,” he smiled. He was hesitant as he walked away, hoping no one had caught his slip up and if they had, would blame it on the marvels of the room. Jason quickly made his way out of the tent, exiting the way he came in and placing his hat low on his head. The last thing he needed was the swells talking about how he spent his evenings outside the Theatre. 

 

Jason’s week trudged on utterly uneventful. Ever since his night at the Circus, everything seemed just a tad bit duller then it had before. If he knew this to be the outcome of visiting the Circus, he would have never gone in the first place. His nights at the Theatre seemed to drag on for hours until he was sleeping in his box, only to be woken up by the applause at the end of the play. He saw the same production night after night, only there to have something to fill up his evenings. His elusiveness got him no invitations to parties and, as expected, no dating prospects. Who would want to rendezvous with London’s most dull bachelor anyway? 

 

He was on his way home from the town market when he saw the flyer for Brunner’s Grand Circus in London. He knew he shouldn’t go back. It almost felt like a trap even though there was a draw in him. A pull towards the atmosphere and the exhilaration. He wanted to see the lights and the costumes and the theatrics that Brunner had put into his show. The authenticity and pure talent of his performers as they danced, sung, and worked their asses off for a crowd who was unpredictable of how they would accept the oddities each night. 

 

He wanted to be a part of something greater than himself. 

 

Still, he held back. Jason knew he shouldn’t entertain such fantasies. He had to be practical. Not everyone was meant to live such an exotic life. He wasn’t one of the clowns. If his father were to even catch word of mouth that he was involved with the Circus, he would be put out in a snap of the fingers. Jason couldn’t risk that. He loved his parents, he depended on their support and care. He may be a grown man, in truth, every man wanted to please their father. 

 

So he gave the dream away, he let it die. Just like he watched the plants in his apartment die. He didn’t exactly have a green thumb. 

 

His days went on the same. Plain and scheduled. 

 

Until there was a knock on his door. 

 

“Mr. Grace, I am sorry to come and bother you like this,” Chiron spoke through his scarf. The weather was cold for October, winter was going to be tough this year. “I’m afraid I need your help.” 

 

Jason didn’t always open his home for people. Mr. Brunner had become a particular case as of late. 

 

“What can I do for you sir?” bringing the old man a cup of tea as Mr. Brunner sat down. 

 

“Well you see Mr. Grace, with the oncoming winter and the current state of our show, we don’t have the money to afford proper heating for the tents or the performers’ caravans. I was hoping you would be able to supply a loan.”

 

“Well, Mr. Brunner I’m sure the bank-”

 

“I’ve already been to the bank this afternoon. They refused to give us a loan knowing of our current financial situation.”

 

Financial situation? What could possibly be the matter? Jason sat across from Chiron, pouring himself a cup of tea. 

 

“We planned to get less traction in the winter, having money set aside to care for the building when ticket sales began to run low. We weren’t expecting the recent boycott. Many of London’s residents have stopped coming, believing that the acts were so outrageous and impossible that they should not be supported. I’ve worked hard to naysay these accusations, but who would believe the old man who ran it all?” 

 

A sudden anger bubbles in Jason. He had seen the show himself! How could people believe that it was falsehood? Just because the feats weren’t ordinary? Because the performers didn’t look like them? It made him feel unsettled. Art was for every person, not just one class. It was a foolish standard that all art needed to be perceived as what common beauty standards upheld. 

 

Yet still, “I’m sorry, Mr. Brunner. I simply do not have the funds you are looking for.” Yes, Jason did. Of course, he did. How could he say yes? After he’s worked so hard to distance himself from his greatest temptation. 

 

“I understand. Can’t blame an old man for trying,” Chiron smiled. Jason felt awful. He knew he would as soon as the words left his mouth. 

 

“You have a nice night, Mr. Grace,” Chiron said, tipping his hat on the way out. 

 

“You as well,” Jason tried to smile. He watched the man walk for as long as he could before he was out of sight. 

 

Jason couldn’t sleep that night. His choices that afternoon sitting with him like a dense pastry after dinner. How could he have said no? Jason knows of the hard work that goes into putting on a show, and now hearing that not only were they losing audiences, that the performers were going to freeze this winter? He felt as if he had made the worst possible decision. He got up from bed, putting on a pair of slippers and grabbing a robe, sitting down at his writing desk. He dipped a pen in ink, pulling out his book of checks. Very quickly, without a second thought, he wrote out two slips for Brunner’s Circus, one that would take care of the heat problem, and the other that was to be saved for any future financial issues. He sealed them in an envelope with the instructions to keep the donations anonymous. 

 

He then pulled out a notebook and began writing a very wordy and descriptive review of the Circus for the paper. He had enough ties that the comment could make it in the paper with the pen name High-Class Hatter, and get away with it. He needed all of the people to know that if one wealthy man could enjoy such an “uncouth” and “blasphemous” show, then so could all the others. 

 

Jason stacked the objects neatly on his desk, ready to make his rounds in the morning, going back to sleep, feeling much better about the whole thing. He would make people see what Mr. Brunner had dreamed of, he would change the fate of the Circus. He had to.

 

The next morning, Jason woke up later than he had planned. He needed to make it to the bank before closing and run his errands for the day. How he was to manage that before the shops closed, he wasn’t sure, but he would try his best. He paid for a paper on his way out, glancing over the news. He saw reviews for his latest show, people raving about a three-act bore, and the stocks for the week. His father would surely be happy on today for his particular stocks were reaching their peak in business. 

 

Even though he was on a schedule, he decided to stop at one of his favorite dining rooms for a light brunch. He hadn’t been eating well these days, instead worrying over trivial things that he needed to accept didn’t concern him. The few papers in his bag suddenly felt heavy as he sat down at his table, reminding him of the weight that rested on his shoulders with those few pieces of paper. 

 

He ordered rather quickly and was sipping his tea when he began to pick up on the conversation happening not very far from him. 

 

“I say we go tonight, while their guard is low. We can remove those freaks from our city properly.”

 

It didn’t take much for Jason to figure out what they were talking about. He stayed quiet, pretending to mind his own business and continued to listen. 

 

“Isn’t it too soon? We’ll never get enough people to join us,” one of the men at the table voiced. 

 

“I think it’s perfect.” So there were three men it seemed, conspiring a riot at the Circus tent that night. Jason wanted to turn around and say something, warn them not to step foot near the grounds, but how could he? Like the men would listen to what he had to say. They could easily harm him for listening in and interfering with their conversation. 

 

Quickly, he left a few coins to pay for the food he didn’t eat, gathered his things, and left the establishment. There was only one thing that he could think to do. 

 

He tipped the coach driver well to keep his visit to the grounds a secret. Remembering how he entered last time, Jason rushed to the side of the tent, opening the flap without much of a second thought. He then realized that he didn’t know where he was going. Not many people were in the backstage area. Still, he hung his head low to keep anyone from recognizing him. He wrapped his scarf around the lower half of his mouth, covering some of his face.  He wandered around for a while, passing all types of equipment he had never seen until he came across what looked like an office in the back of the tent. 

 

Sure enough, there was Mr. Brunner, sitting at a desk with an oil lamp, writing in a journal.

 

“Mr. Grace!” Chiron exclaimed, more surprised than shocked to see him. “What brings you here this fine afternoon?”

 

Jason knew Chiron was expecting a more positive reason for his visit than what he was going to present him with, but he needed to know. 

 

“Just news Mr. Brunner,” Jason watched the look on the man’s face turn serious, and he continued. “There is a planned riot, that is to be arriving here at your performance tonight. I overheard three men talking about it at brunch. I’m not sure how many will gather. From what you said when we last spoke, people, are not happy with your show.” 

 

Jason hated to see the light go out of the old man’s eyes. He knew how much of his life he had put into this Circus, only to see it hated at every turn by some walk of life. It was as though he could never win. 

 

“Thank you for the warning, Mr. Grace,” Chiron looked defeated. “Is that all?” It wasn’t rude, the way he said it, just tired. Jason watched as he rubbed his hands together, it was cold in there. 

 

“I...no, I have these, as well,” He answered, pulling the sealed bank envelopes from his bag and placing them on the desk. “You can open them once I’m gone.”

 

He began to leave, not sparing another second for a goodbye, but as he heard Mr. Brunner sigh, he turned back around. “I’m sorry, this is happening to you, Brunner. If there is anything, anything at all that I can do, please, do not hesitate to let me know.”

 

“Mr. Grace, I assure you, you have done more than enough,” Brunner smiled at him. Jason didn’t feel as though.

 

The attack was whispered under everyone’s breath the next day. The three men had gathered a group of other angry citizens, having enough to block the exits of the tent. The encounter was quick and overall harmless. If even that could be said, the tent was damaged, and it would cost significantly to get it, and a lot of broken equipment, repaired. The men had refused to leave until Mr. Brunner pulled a firearm on them. Luckily, as a place of entertainment, he was allowed to own one, or the Circus would be in a lot more trouble than some angry men.  

 

Jason’s review went up in the paper that day, encouraging people to go and visit the Circus. Especially now in the wake of events that just happened, who knew what they would need? They were humans too, even if a vast majority of London spoke ill about them in the privacy of their homes. 

 

Jason knew it was in his best interest to remain as separate from the issue as possible. He wanted to go and assist in the rebuilding of the property, but he knew with all of the eyes watching the Circus right now, it wouldn’t be safe for him. So instead he sent in anonymous checks, money he wasn’t even sure the show needed but he wanted to give. He wanted much more to be there in person, sleeves rolled up and helping the performers put their place of work back together yet, he had other duties to attend to. 

 

Tonight was the premiere of his newest play. A lot was resting on the fate of tonight’s performance. His father had arranged for a playwright to travel from Spain to look at his production, if all went well, he would be in business meetings for the rest of the week discussing financials and travel plans. It’s not at all what he wanted although he couldn’t tell his father that so easily. His father was a no-nonsense kind of man. He had been like that since Jason’s birth. His mother was a much kinder woman, an actress actually. She was a great mother until Beryl Grace took up drinking, becoming a drunken mess, leaving Jason alone to be raised by his father. He had looked up to that man like he was a king. Jupiter Grace was a man who believed in the positive effects of hard work and a fighting attitude. Jason wanted to uphold those values, he tried as hard as he could, but to his father, he always fell short. 

 

This was his chance to prove to Jupiter that he was worthy of being his son. His whole life, he had been fighting to keep that position, and now, he could. He would go to the show tonight, being present and in the experience with his guest, and strike a deal that would make his father proud. 

 

Easier said than done. He arrived at the Theatre early, wanting to impress with his time management. He was dressed nicely, pulling out a new long coat that he had been saving for a special occasion. He waited patiently in his box, hands growing warmer as more and more time passed. The show was going to start soon, and the Spanish playwright was still nowhere in sight. His heart dropped. They were a no show. Of course. Something good happening to him at this point in his life was pointless. He was past the point of opportunity, even at the ripe age of 23. 

 

He sat and watched the entire performance of  _ Romeo and Juliet _ . He had seen the play time and time again, but for some reason, he felt moved by the actors on the stage. He took note in how they were so evolved in their craft. It was as if they didn’t notice the audience there at all. They moved so gracefully with their words so clear. Jason loved the Theatre. No matter how much wrong he may talk about it, he loved being transported to a different world where anything was the possibility. 

 

At the end of the show, he went home. He knew not to expect an invitation from the cast to go out on the town for the night. They all thought of him as too dull. Instead, he decided to drop by the neighbourhood pub, if for nothing more than a glass of brandy. He sat at the pub counter alone, thinking of how different his life would be if he had a couple of lads to join him. He chuckled to himself, thinking back to secondary school and the few friends he had had. Bobby was off working for parliament and the last he’d heard from Dakota was that he was starting a family. Those days of being backyard troublemakers were over. 

 

They were all adults now, it’s time Jason grew up. Stopped wasting his time on hopes that he knew would never happen. He had made a promise to himself to try not to think of the Circus all day, but it seemed he was too far gone. He couldn’t help himself as he sipped his brandy. How wonderful would it be to entertain at such a vibrant place? To know all of those fantastical people and feel such excitement every day? He couldn’t possibly imagine what performing for a crowd of people would feel like. Jason was a backstage man, it’s what he’s done his whole life. Yet, maybe once, to feel such bright lights on his face and bask in applause, it made him feel a little loopy to think about. 

 

“Enjoying your glass, Mr. Grace?” At this point, Jason wasn’t surprised to see Chiron turn up places anymore. It was like a welcoming aura coming to visit him. 

 

“I quite am Mr. Brunner. Care to join me?” Jason offered, gesturing to the chair beside him. 

 

“I’m afraid I just dropped in to say hello. I saw you in the window.” Jason hummed, that was a good enough reason. “I would also like to say thank you. From all of us at the Circus.” 

 

This had Jason interested. What possibly had he done that Chiron could be thanking him for? It couldn’t possibly be for all the times he’d avoided association with them. 

 

But that was all the man said before tipping his hat and leaving the establishment. How odd. Mr. Brunner was a particular case, but even that was a little strange for Jason’s liking. 

 

Deciding he had had enough to drink, he finished his way home, coming into a dark sitting room. It wasn’t until he turned on the lamps that he noticed his father sitting there. 

 

“Hello, Father. What can I help you with?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible. His father didn’t just visit him. If it was cause enough for him to leave his own home so late, it meant that Jupiter wanted something. 

 

“Well, Jason, I hope the show went well. I heard from Mr. Alvarez himself that he did not attend your show tonight. Do you have any idea why?” Jupiter questioned, keeping his stony gaze on Jason. 

 

Jason shook his head no, knowing better than to speak. 

 

“People talk, son. They talk about things that they barely understand, and it seems that you have become a rather interesting subject for discussion. Do you know why, son?” 

 

“No, Father.”

 

“It seems you have been spotted on several occasion with a Mr. Chiron Brunner am I correct?” Jupiter didn’t wait for an answer. “I am aware that this is the man that runs the Circus in town and that Circus is a real menace to our community. Some people say you are quite friendly with this man, being seen more with him than people in your own business. Some even say you went to his “show” and had a wonderful time and Jason, I hope this isn’t true.” 

 

Jason could hear the threat in his father’s voice, and it frightened him more than anything. He knew better than to lie, but the truth would be much worse in this situation. What was he to say? He thought back on all the things he had been feeling in the past couple of weeks, how he wanted to do more than produce plays that only reached a handful of people. He’d had enough. 

 

“Yes, Father. I am afraid it is true. I did go to the Circus this past month, and I did have a wonderful time. I am a connoisseur of the arts am I not? I enjoy Mr. Brunner’s company because he is the only friendly man to me in this entire city. I am tired, Father, of doing business that doesn’t bring me joy. I am, I mean! There is more out there for me than just boring plays! Father the world is changing and I...I want to be a part of it. I want to do more, be something greater. I refuse to be a part of yours anymore.” He couldn’t believe what he just said. He couldn’t merely take it back either. 

 

He watched his father stand and walk toward him with wide eyes. Jason shouldn’t have opened his mouth. He should have just let it go and lied, figured something out to cover up the way he truly felt. 

 

“You. Are much more of an idiot than I took you to be boy.” Jason flinched at the words that spat out of his father’s mouth. “All of the work that I have put in to make you successful. All of the people I have bribed to get you to the top and you turn ungrateful?” 

 

“Father I never asked-”

 

“Quiet boy, I am speaking,” Jupiter growled. “Your mother was right, you are soft. It seems though I have tried my best, there is nothing that I can do to protect you from yourself anymore. Fine, run off and join the Circus, but don’t come back to me when your “hopes and dreams” get shattered.” 

 

In long strides, Jupiter backed away from Jason, gathering his coat and leaving the apartment. 

 

Jason had never felt so small. His father usually made a lasting effect but never had he felt so intimidated by the man he was supposed to worship. Well, good riddance! He could say the same to his inheritance, but Jason was always smart, saving money instead of wasting it on frivolous things. He would be okay. Giving himself a good shake, he rolled his shoulders back, convincing himself to stand taller and put the past in the past. It wouldn’t do any good for him now. 

 

That night he made a plan. He would stop avoiding what he wanted and chase after it instead. Something told him it was going to be easier than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me approximately a hundred years to upload this because I had been meaning to do it around 3:00 but here I am at almost 11 lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the second chapter should be coming soon! Don't forget to comment, love y'all!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes next for the man who has everything?

Jason was nervous. He didn’t always get nervous, but as he got ready to leave his home, his palms were heating up as he buttoned the final buttons on his coat. He was going to the Circus that evening. He had no restraints now. His father didn’t care, and it seemed as though the gossip had already reached him, so why not accept it, and live in it. He’d rarely been out of the house all week, worried that someone would confront him about all of the high-class musings. It wouldn’t be a shock if his father had been speaking about him as well. Instead, he was working on spreadsheets. Calculating his wealth and his suspected income to see what he really had to offer the Circus. He wasn’t sure what Mr. Brunner was going to say, and Jason wanted to be prepared for anything. 

 

He took the same route he did the first time he went. Now there was no reason to hang his head low. He tipped his hat at all the passersby, a little hop in his step as he bypassed the ticket line and went in through the back. He navigated efficiently, returning back to the spot where he had first watched the Circus. There was a curiosity in him that wasn’t there before as he surveyed the space. He could see where work still needed to be done to mend the large tent, ready to put forth any work that was required. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a set of stairs that led to a small catwalk above the audience. Without much of a second thought, he climbed the stairs and made himself comfortable in the rafters. He had already seen the show from down below, he wondered how different it would be from above. 

 

The show started in the same fashion it did last time, although the cast looked a little less then it had before. Had people left after the riot? Or was there some other reason Jason wasn’t privy to. 

 

Either way, he still enjoyed it as much as he could, allowing himself to let go and celebrate the performers. 

 

The order of the show was still the same, only missing a few acts from absent performers. It didn’t make the show feel any less though, The same enthusiasm and energy unparalleled. 

 

He was anticipating the dimming of the lights, engulfed in the dark of the tent as the stage was set for the next act. From up above, he could see the figures moving in the dark and a slim body gracefully making their way onto the stage. The match was struck, and he was holding his breath. A powerful body untwisting itself as the crowd watched in silent awe. His costume was still the same, the orange wig just as vibrant and shocking as it had been the first time. 

 

Slowly, he moved his arm around his ankle, Jason watching with wide eyes. How he was able to bend at such length was incredible. The performer twisted so that one hand and one foot were firmly on the stage while the other two were lead into a strange dance with his torso. He was as fluid as a snake but as elegant and strong as a tiger. 

 

The act ended in the same way it had before, the performer's leg pointed up, knee bending so that his foot curved behind his head, body upright. His left hand placed softly behind him, looking up at the sky, and his right hand flared out. 

 

In a sudden flick, Jason was taken aback as the performer's hand, and head turned to face him, brown eyes boring into him. It was unlikely the performer could see him due to the low lighting, yet it still made Jason hiccup. 

 

He applauded just as loudly, maybe even more so, as he did the first time. 

 

Jason waited after the show for what felt like the longest time. He knew he would have to come down at some point, but there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach about going to talk to Mr. Brunner. 

 

Mustering up whatever courage he thought he had, Jason walked down the stairs into the backstage area. It was utterly empty spare the hanging costumes and a few animals. Jason breathed as he made his way to Mr. Brunner’s office. The same light was on as the man sat at his desk, going over paperwork from the night performance. Possibly ticket sales or crowd enjoyment letters. He knocked on the wooden frame into the office, letting himself in through the open door. 

 

“Ah! Mr. Grace! How wonderful to see you, I had no idea you would be coming tonight.” While he sounded a little tired, Mr. Brunner’s face lit up when he saw Jason. 

 

“Just Jason would be fine sir.” He had wondered if he would ever get to say that to the man. Seeing the warm smile crawl across his face was satisfaction enough. 

 

“Yes, of course then, Jason, what brings you to us tonight?” Brunner asks, taking the glasses off of his face. 

 

“Nothing serious, just taking you up on your offer from a while back. I had wanted to come to see your show again, and I didn’t have any other engagements for the night.” Jason thought about what he was going to say next. “Or any night in the future, may I add.” 

 

A look of surprise crossed Chiron’s face. 

 

“Oh? Are you not in the play producing business anymore?” 

 

“No, sir. I am branching out, wanting to try my hand at producing other arts,” Jason smiled. He felt his palms grow warm, “I was actually interested in the uh, Circus, in town. I hear their ringmaster has been very persistent in looking for a man like me. I wanted to offer my services.” Jason waited for the words to sink in, watching as Chiron realized what he was saying. 

 

“What’s brought on this sudden change in you, Jason? I am, delighted that you want to join us, but I hope it wasn’t only from my pressuring,” Chiron frowned. 

 

“No, no of course not,” Jason reassured, placing his hands in his pockets. “I have grown tired of my boring life. Recently, there have been some disappointments on my part, and I thought, why not instead of trying to rectify them, I let myself have what I want. You have set off a dream in me, Mr. Brunner, the more I sit and do nothing, the louder it gets. I want to be a part of something as wonderful as this. I aspire to inspire in the way you and your performers do. No play, no matter how wonderful, can do that by just watching people talk for three hours. I may not have a lot to offer, but I can give my dedication. This is changing the way we think about art and beauty. I have seen the most beautiful things watching your stage. These are spectacles that I believe everyone should have the right to see. I want to help spread this, to be apart of the people who are chasing their dreams. I’m not a child anymore, you made me realize this. That doesn’t mean I can’t take my dreams, and make them my reality, and it all starts right here.” 

 

Jason was sincere. More exact words have never been uttered in his life. 

 

Mr. Brunner offered a hand across the table, “Just Chiron, will be fine.” 

 

Jason lit up like a struck match from earlier, eagerly leaning across the table to shake the man's hands. 

 

“I was hoping you would come to me with such good news sooner or later! I’ve had this waiting for a while now,” Chiron whistled, pushing a piece of paper across the table. 

 

Looking at it, it seemed to be some sort of business statement. The more Jason read it, the more perplexed he became. It seemed as if the document was to ensure him 50% of the London Circus, and an apprenticeship. 

 

“I’m afraid I’m confused,” Jason scratched at the back of his neck. An apprenticeship? He was no performer, much less a Ringmaster. 

 

“I’m growing old Jason. Now you must understand why I was so persistent with you. When I’m gone, my wish is for you to take over as Ringmaster. I know this isn’t what you thought you’d be signing up for, but Jason looking at you, I see a young boy who’s energy has yet to be unlocked. I see your future potential Jason. You’re going to be great.”

 

The words were comforting, which is not what Jason expected to feel. The thought of performing in front of stands of people almost made him sick to his stomach. 

 

“You have time. It’s not like I’m going anywhere any time soon. When the time does come, I want to make sure you’re ready,” Chiron said. 

 

“Okay,” Jason could do that. He would do that. This was all about becoming what he’s always wanted. Maybe this was the first step to it all. 

 

He had never seen Chiron look happier. 

-

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, there was little change in Jason’s life. The only difference would be instead of spending his waking hours at the Theatre, he spent them at the Circus with Chiron. Discussing financials and meeting the performers. Now that he knows a few of them, Jason’s not sure why he imagined them to be cold, maybe snobby. In reality, they were the exact same as him, hardworking, and a little tired most days. 

 

On his first day, after a fitting for a new coat jacket, he met the trapeze duo, Percy and Annabeth Jackson. The two had been married around three years ago in New York and then traveled to London at the opportunity of being in the show. They were sweet, and down to earth and at first look, you wouldn’t notice any oddities in them at all. Percy was actually the one to point it out to Jason when he could tell the blond was looking, trying to figure it out. 

 

“I was born with this webbing between my fingers and toes, kind of like a duck,” Percy explained, showing Jason his hands. Sure enough, there was a thin web of skin between each of his fingers, connected them like a lizard. It wasn’t even that odd, but people would shun anything that didn’t look like them. 

 

“Anna’s isn’t as easy to spot. It’s just her eyes,” Percy wrapped an arm around her waist. 

 

“They’re just a normal grey, but my pupils are thin like a cat. People say it's demonic, but I’ve been a Catholic my entire life,” she laughs. Jason thought they were beautiful and promptly told her so. 

 

Percy and Annabeth then showed him some of their routine without all the crowds and lights. They trained for two or three hours every day so that they could perform the stunts without any safety measures. Jason hadn’t even noticed there was no padding or netting beneath the two as they swung from such high reaches. 

 

The next performers he met were Frank Zhang and his girlfriend, Hazel Levesque. Frank was unbelievably muscular, but the sweetest man on earth hailing from China. He was the resident animal trainer and strong man, showcasing skills of lifting multiple animals at a time on steel poles. Hazel didn’t have any oddity about her. 

 

“Aside from the fact that I’m black. Even here in England, that’s enough,” she snorted in some sort of thick American accent. Hazel’s family had been living in England years, ever since her great-relatives moved to Britain during the Civil War. They thought it would be a better place to raise a family and start a business, but it turned out, the aggression was almost as bad as it was overseas. Hazel has bright golden eyes that squint in concentration when she rides her horses. She did equestrian stunts called trick riding and is probably the best rider this side of Buckingham Palace. 

 

He then met Piper McLean, a feisty French woman who honed her skills into the aerial silks. They walked in on her practicing, climbing high into the air, twisting the silk around herself in a careful knot and letting it unraveled until she was safely on the ground again. 

 

Jason couldn’t stop his applause. 

 

“Thank you, thank you,” She laughed. She had a darling accent when she spoke. Piper told him all about her Native American heritage, how her family fled overseas to France where they made a living for themselves by selling blankets and trinkets. She started off by climbing ropes hanging off of trees and later studied with a Madame who taught her aerial skills on silk. 

 

She had random flecks of white on her skin as if someone had been painting her but wasn’t exactly finished, liking the painting the way it was. Piper explained to him that it wasn’t a disease and wasn’t contagious, though he didn’t think it was in the first place. It sounded as if she had been explaining this her entire life. Jason felt her frustration to such common ignorance. He quite liked the way the brown of her hair mixed in with the light blonde streaks, it made her unique. No one would ever have the same pattern as she. 

 

There were others he met as well, a boy in all black who went by Nico who threw knives, a set of twins named Connor and Travis Stoll who could read each other's minds and finished each other's sentences, and a woman named Reyna who walked a tightrope. 

 

Yet there was one person he was still to meet. Chiron had told him to wait in the office, that sometimes he could be a little aloof if he wanted too. Jason was patient, he was okay with stalling this meeting for as long as it would take. 

 

Chiron returned a while later, Jason reading some papers that had just arrived in the office, telling him to get up and join him in the center ring. 

 

Once they got there, Jason immediately noticed the large steel hoop hanging from the rigging, he doesn’t remember seeing that as apart of the show but was curious nonetheless. 

 

“Leonidas? Would you care to join us?” Chiron voiced into the empty ring. At least, Jason thought it was empty. He noticed the movement in the corner of the ring before comprehending what it was. The performer had been stretching, his body bent over himself, blocking his view of their arrival. 

 

The man walked towards them with such grace that it made Jason’s standing feel clumsy. The curly brown hair he remembered was pulled back away from his face, ready for the performer to work. He was in a brown turtleneck that was almost as light as his skin and a pair of shorts that must be required for the kind of act he does. Jason could never pull a pair off, that’s for sure. 

 

He cleared his throat to introduce himself, only to find his voice had left him. Chiron stepped in to his rescue. 

 

“Leonidas, this is Jason Grace, our newest recruit.”

 

The man gave Jason a once over, outstretching his hand for a light shake. Jason took it, aware of how sweaty his palms were. 

 

“Charmed,” the performer shook, releasing his hand as soon as it was over. “So, what is your act?” 

 

Jason immediately noticed the French accent that reminded him of Piper however there was something else there, something a little more foreign attached to it. 

 

“I uh, I don’t have an act,” he stumbled. What a terrible first impression this was.

 

Leonidas gave him one last look, “Everybody has an act,” before turning away back to his training. 

 

Jason couldn’t peel his eyes away as the performer faced his back away from them, sitting on the floor to continue his mind-bending stretches. 

 

“Mr. Grace?” Chiron called, gaining Jason’s attention. 

 

“Huh? I mean yes,” snapping out of his temporary stupor. A small smile made its way onto Chiron’s face. One Jason’s wasn’t sure he understood, but maybe it was better if he didn’t. 

 

“I was just saying that Leonidas is our efamed contortionist and has been working on a new skill of aerial steel ring. He is wonderfully flexible and convinced me to let him try something new for his act. I think he’ll succeed don’t you?” Jason could only nod in agreement. 

 

After a week of meeting the performers, he felt comfortable enough to call them by name and act friendly towards them. 

 

“You aren’t strangers anymore,” Chiron has said, “You’re not as close now, but you will grow to be each other's family.” 

 

Jason believed him. It was already much easier to talk to the performers in the Circus than it had been to speak to the cast and crew of the plays he had been working on. 

 

At the end of the day, Jason found himself sitting in the office, looking out of the wide window, surveying the backstage area. The only one that was there was Leonidas. He was carefully brushing out his wig, getting it ready for the show the next night with his gels and glitters. Jason watched the way his slender fingers moved through the hair, making it swerve just the way he wanted it to. The glitter was going to be stuck around backstage for weeks, Jason was glad he was there to see the initial iteration of it. 

 

He had been watching the performer all week, not in a creepy way, just curious. Curious to know more about him and his life, but too afraid to get up and ask, to hold a conversation. Jason wasn’t good at talking to people, especially if they didn’t seem like they wanted to be spoken too. He keeps thinking back to when they met. “Everybody has an act.” What about Jason? Did he really have something? He surely didn’t think so. Not to the same caliber as the rest of the performers at least. If Chiron saw something in him, that was one thing but to call it an act, that may be glorifying it too much. 

 

“Jason!” Chiron called, startling him out of his thoughts. He quickly took the papers he had been drawing on, shoving them under a stack of meeting notes. 

 

“Yes sir, hello Chiron,” he replied, matching the man's enthusiasm. “Why so excited?” 

 

Chiron’s eyes glinted, “It’s good news, but you’ll have to wait and hear it tomorrow night after the show, just like everyone else,” he winked. 

 

Well, he’d hardly be able to sleep that night. 

 

He hopped off of the desk, grabbing his scarf and putting on his coat. “Well then, I’ll sleep in the hope that tomorrow comes sooner,” he replied, wrapping the scarf around his neck. 

 

“Of course, of course, have a good night,” Chiron said as he took Jason’s seat on the desk, shooting him out of the office. “Oh and son?” The endearment made Jason stop in his tracks and look back. 

 

“Here among the “freaks,” we don’t judge anyone for anything. Just thought you should know,” Chiron raised his hand to show the papers Jason had been drawing on. Profiles of Leonidas as he worked on his costume. 

 

Jason felt his face grow hot. It was stupid of him to think he wouldn’t be found out. And so soon in a good situation as well.

 

“I’m sorry I-I it won’t happen again,” he stuttered, going to collect the papers. 

 

“They’re good,” Chiron hummed, it made Jason stop again. He was expecting malice in the old man’s voice, but there was nothing. Nothing but the same respect in his voice that’d he’d had from the beginning. As if he knew all the long. 

 

“...Really? You think so?”

 

“Would I have said it if not? You should show him, I’m sure he’d be impressed,” Chiron said knowingly, handing him the papers. 

 

“Oh, no I-I couldn’t I-” he stammered. 

 

“Remember what I said son, we don’t judge, how could we? We’d just be judging ourselves if we did.”

 

“Goodnight, Chiron,” Jason grinned. 

 

He knew that. Of course, he knew that. The Circus was a safe space for all walks of life. A chance to be fully himself in spaces that would accept him. They were all odd, in one way or another. How could they judge? Jason had been judging himself for years but if these men and women could give that up and live a life where they expressed themselves and the joy that came from being true, then why couldn’t Jason?

 

He walked home with a pip in his step. 

\- 

 

The performance the following night went on without a hitch. Afterward, Chiron gathered everyone together, just as he promised he would and was ready to tell his announcement. Unsure of where he fit in, Jason stood towards the back, a little disjointed from the rest of the group. It would be beside him if he didn’t notice where Leonidas was standing in proximity to him. He was near the back of the group on the other side, conversing in French with Piper. 

 

“Wonderful show tonight you all, just splendid. All the new acts fit into the show just fine. I’m glad you all could join us after some of our performers left. Welcome to the family,” Chiron smiled. The performers all clapped at his statement, welcoming the new additions. Jason clapped along as well, just to fit in. He hadn’t met any of the new performers, and thanks to his increased workload, he might not get to. 

 

“I have some exciting news to share with you all tonight,” he paused for effect. “Starting next month, we will become Europe’s first traveling Circus!” Chiron threw his hands in the air, excitement rushing over the small crowd. 

 

Talk bubbled quickly after the announcement. People breaking off into groups to cheer and laugh about the new opportunity. Jason, on the other hand, wasn’t as joyous. He was thinking about the long run, what it all meant for his future and his family. He had told himself he was going to give up the notion of what people thought of him, but it was all too early to brush off a lifetime of having to uphold standards. He couldn’t just up and leave. 

 

“Jason, my boy,” Chiron approached him. “Is there something the matter?”

 

He wasn’t sure what to say. Jason knew being honest with Chiron was the easiest feat in the world, but he didn’t want to hurt the old man’s feelings. 

 

“Well, I....” He trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts. Chiron waited patiently. The man seemed to always be a step ahead of Jason as if he knew the event was going to happen before it did. 

 

“Sir I, I’m not sure if this is good timing for me right now, in my life. I had never expected to just, uproot from the city.” 

 

“Were you not going to do that if you had gotten the job with the Spanish playwright?”

 

Oh. Jason hadn’t thought of it like that. 

 

“London will always be your home, son. A place to come back to, but for now, you should get out and see the world. I know there is some wanderlust in you somewhere. It’s in the heart of all artist. Think of all the things you could see, people you could meet. Or the time you will have to bond with the people around you. I’m not forcing you to make a decision, I’m simply pushing you towards the right one.” 

 

He was right. Of course, he was, he was an old man. 

 

Jason told him he was going to take the time and think on it even though he had already made up his mind based on Chiron’s statement to him. The man only wanted his best for Jason so if he thought getting out of London and seeing the world was best, then so be it, Jason agreed. 

 

The rest of the month was comprised of packing and farewell shows. Each group of performers had their own caravan, so it was easy enough to pack all of their personal belongings away. What they did have to worry about were the animals and the bigger pieces of equipment. It was Jason’s idea to buy metal sea containers and rig them with wheels. Hazel was kind enough to make a deal with her family, allowing the Circus to use their trucks for touring the continent for a fair price. 

 

In a days time, the tent was taken down and packed away, leaving nothing in its place but sand and animal leftovers. 

 

Jason was sad to see such a place of wonderment leaving the London area, though, in return, he knew the thought of bringing happiness to other parts of Europe would be rewarding. 

 

There had been no extra caravans left over for him to call his own so he stayed with Chiron. It was quite comfortable with the man. Jason had overpacked, wanting to fit as many of his homely wares as possible. He was missing the comforts of his bed already. It wasn’t a problem for Chiron, as the man kept only what was necessary and donated all of his other belongings to orphans and shelters around the city. 

 

Once they got outside of the city, they then traveled on a ship for four days to reach Ireland. Jason would have never known if he hadn’t gone on this adventure that he got extremely seasick. He spent the days inside of his cabin, drawing the performers and their outfits from memory. He would need to invest in some colored pencils if he ever wanted to get the imagery perfect. 

 

Ireland was loud and boisterous. Full of people proud of their heritage and not afraid to tell you as much. Jason loved it. It was so different from the dark English skies he was so used to. Dublin was the pub capital it seemed, drawing you in with the smell of Jameson and the looks of fine women. The seaside was a wonderful place to set up the tent. Soon enough, they had publicity in the streets, announcing that Brunner’s Circus had arrived and the first show would be at the end of the week. 

 

Jason was running around like a mad man, making sure all of the performers had everything they needed. The week was hectic, but somehow, they managed. It wasn’t perfect, but it was their new home away from home. 

 

The show went amazing. The energy that the new crowd had to bring was magnetic, the performers reflected it. Jason saw tricks he didn’t think he had seen before. 

 

Piper in her silks was amazing, climbing high to the top of the tent before dropping herself back down, a move he had seen her do before. His mind started to wander, wondering if she and Leonidas had ever trained together. He wondered a lot about the contortionist actually. What was his story? Jason could tell he was raised in France, but where did he get his training? Or even learn English for that matter. Jason wanted to go talk to him, yet there was always something in his way. His palms would start to sweat, and his stomach would begin to feel queasy. He knew he was nervous, he just wasn’t ready to accept why. 

 

So instead, after the opening night of the show, he went out for drinks with Annabeth and Percy. They talked to him a little more about life in New York and what it was like to be married. Jason had always thought about getting married. What it would feel like to be with someone you loved for the rest of your life. It was the closest humans could get to an actual fairy tale. He could see that in Percy and Annabeth. He was sure the two would go to the ends of the world for each other. 

 

Show after show they were a hit. People were talking about Brunner’s Circus for miles. The Irish were traveling distances to get to Dublin and see what specialties they had to offer. The Stoll brothers were among some of their favorites as they showcased talents of being able to pick any lock. 

 

That explained the missing whiskey from Jason’s caravan. 

 

Jason drew every night. Getting different angles of the show. Brunner turned those small drawings into posters, hanging them on the sides of their freight containers, advertising for the Circus as they went from Ireland to Scotland. 

 

It was late when they had finished setting up outside of Edinburgh, and Jason was tired. He was on his way to the caravans that they had circled around the backside of the tent when he caught a flash of movement going into the tent. He was beside himself if he didn’t recognize it as Leonidas and his steel hoop. Rubbing at his face, he turned around and followed him inside. 

 

The chatter of the other performers could be heard from outside as they all ate dinner, laughing and talking about the times they had in Ireland and how many more memories they would make on the road. Jason used their noise as cover to get between two seating stands, inconspicuous enough so that if he was caught, he could make it look like he was fixing the last few pieces. 

 

He was curious as Leonidas rigged the ring up to the same ropes that Piper used for her silks act. Jason had never been a big fan of heights, so it was beyond him how someone would voluntarily go so high up into the air. Still, he thought, maybe there is some freedom to it. To feel like a bird with no responsibilities just to fly. Perhaps he would like to give it a try one day. 

 

Jason watched as Leonidas hoisted himself into the hoop, legs swinging so that there was one on each side of the metal bar. His body expertly twisted in a little warmup, nothing too strenuous since this wasn’t as demanding as his regular act. With ease, the contortionist stood up, placing one nimble foot in front of the other, balancing perfectly. Jason watched for a while as the performer played around on the hoop, practicing some moves but improvising a lot as well. It was like listening to a well-performed song that the artist had decided to embellish. 

 

He could never perform like that. Not even if he trained for a hundred years. Jason would never have such fluidity or grace, and it was his last name. He felt his pocket for his notepad, hoping to draw a picture to capture the moment, but he was stopped when a slender hand grabbed hold of his wrist. 

 

Startled, Jason looked up only to find the steady gaze of the contortionist looking back on him. He opened his mouth to speak but was beat to it. 

 

“No more watch,” the accent that came from him was soft yet thick as he spoke, “no more draw,” he took the sketchbook, pocketing it in his turtleneck, “do.” 

 

The implication was simple, but the demand wasn’t so much. Jason didn’t know what to say, instead letting himself be dragged into the sand by Leonidas. 

 

He stood stock still as the performer removed his shoes and coat, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and the legs of his pants. 

 

“Now sit.” It wasn’t a suggestion, but a command and Jason did as told. 

 

His knuckles were turning white as he gripped at the ring, his hands so sweaty his brain was telling him he was going to slip. A hand was placed on top of his. 

 

“No worry,” Jason thought he could see a smile on Leonidas’ lips, but he wasn't sure. “Not far from ground.” 

 

Leonidas’ hand was freezing against Jason’s, making him wonder if he was having a hot flash or what. The performer’s turtleneck was pulled above his chin, making Jason miss the dimple in his cheek as he moved Jason’s hands away from the ring. 

 

He was doing it. While he was worried about his hair smelling bad with Leonidas so close, he wasn’t thinking about the height or the hoop and was comfortably balancing without a problem. 

 

Then he fell on his face. 

 

“Oh! Are you-” and started laughing. 

 

The look on Leonidas’ face was perplexed as he helped Jason stand back up, dusting him off. 

 

“I’m fine, I-...thank you,” Jason said, looking at the performer. For those two seconds, before he fell, he had never felt such exhilaration. He wasn’t even that high off the ground! Imagine if he could learn to climb the ropes like Piper did. He-he could- he looked back to where Leonidas was standing only to see the performer gone. Turning his head quickly enough, he caught the movement of the curtain, letting Jason know he had left the space. That was okay. Jason was more than content. 

 

Unrolling his sleeves and pants legs, he walked to his caravan, ready for his night of sleep. On his way in, he caught Leonidas sticking his head out to see who was still outside.

 

Quickly, he waved. “ _ Bonne Nuit _ .”

 

It was all the French he knew, rather all he had retained from language classes with his father. Hopefully, it was enough to show that he was trying because he was trying. 

 

Jason closed the door to the caravan, ready to fall in his bed and sleep. Which he did, almost. As he got comfortable, closing his eyes, he remembered an important detail. His eyes snapped back open as he put a reprimanding hand to his forehead. 

 

“Damn it,” he cursed under his breath. Leonidas still had his sketchbook. 

 

The Scottish leg of the tour went with a few hiccups. The first couple of days were full of wonderment from the crowds with the next following featuring angry husbands who wanted their families removed from the audience. You really couldn’t please everyone. 

 

Jason wanted to spend more time with Leonidas though he wasn’t sure how. He also wanted to get his notepad back, but he couldn’t just ask. 

 

Turns out he didn’t have to. Leonidas came to him first. 

 

It was early one Saturday morning. They were to have their final show that night before boarding a ship for Bergen, Norway the next morning. It was finally hitting the real first days of winter as Jason changed his calendar from October to November. It was a rainy morning, so Jason was content to lie in bed for a couple hours longer than usual. 

 

There was even a knock on his door before he felt his blanket pulled off from over top of him. 

 

“What the-!” he yelped in surprise. 

 

“No sleep, up.” Jason was not expecting to see Leonidas leaning over him. If Jason weren’t so startled, he would be aware of how effortless the other always looked. Hair pulled back neatly off his face with a large sweater eating his lean frame. It almost made Jason blush at the thought of holding him in his arms, making sure he was warm, but he pushed those thoughts away. 

 

He let Leonidas pull him out of bed, ordering Jason to get dressed and meet him inside of the Circus tent in broken English. It was even colder outside than expected. As Jason finished getting ready, he thought about how easy it was for the performer to come talk and bother him when only days before, Jason didn’t think he would ever speak to him. He wasn’t complaining. 

 

Inside the tent, the heating systems were working better than in his caravan, so he was pleased to greet the warm burst of air. He saw Leonidas in the middle of the center ring with his leg thrown up on some wooden bar. He seemed to be stretching, but it wasn’t any of his usual bendy methods. This was much more rigid and counted, almost practiced. 

 

When Leonidas spotted him, he quickly walked over, ushering Jason to the bar.

 

“Hand here,” just like the other day, the performer's hand was cold when he touched Jason’s to move it on the bar. 

 

He went to stand on the opposite side of Jason, facing the other direction. Jason, for lack of better expression, was confused. 

 

“Now we warm up,” There was no time for hesitation as Leonidas took a quick first position and it all lined up for Jason. Ballet, this was Ballet. He was standing at a barre doing Ballet warm-ups. 

 

“ _ Plie avec moi, plaire _ .” Jason had no idea what he was saying, so he looked for visuals instead. Leonidas was giving a small bend at the knee, so Jason guessed that that was a  _ plie _ and he wanted Jason to follow along. 

 

He was starting to get the hang of it when Leonidas dropped into a larger bend, his back still up straight as his hand brushed against the floor. Jason only watched as the performer continued into another intricate stretch. He wasn’t really paying attention until he heard Leonidas counting in Russian under his breath to keep the time. 

 

For some reason, that made sense. Jason had said there was something off about Leonidas’ accent, but he hadn’t had a clue that maybe he spoke another language. It made Jason even more curious to know his story. How had he learned both French and Russian? And Ballet? Where had he had the time in his Circus training to take that up? 

 

He awkwardly cleared his throat, hoping he wasn’t about to say something stupid. 

 

“So...I didn’t know you danced, I mean Ballet. I didn’t know you did Ballet.” Jason knew Primas back home who would get offended if you called them merely dancers. Ballet was for the “elite.” More like the snobs and Leonidas wasn’t a snob as far as he could tell. 

 

“You are not awake at six o'clock, yes?” Leonidas raised an eyebrow at him. That’s the longest sentence Jason thinks he’s heard him say and it made perfect sense. He was still wondering about the accent…

 

“Did you take classes in Russia?” Jason didn’t get an immediate answer as Leonidas stepped away to grab a shoe box, coming back and sitting on the dusty floor. 

 

“I did schooling there, yes.” The answer was straightforward and left no room for further discussion, but Jason usually let his curiosity get the best of him. 

 

“What age did you start? I mean assuming this isn’t recent,” he rubbed the back of his neck. There was silence. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that he should have just kept quiet. 

 

“I was young. My  _ mere _ come with me to Russia for Vaganova training,” he easily pushed himself off the ground, going to stand back at the barre across from Jason. 

 

“Want to know first rule of Vaganova?” Leonidas asked, his eyes widening. Jason nodded, wondering what the browned haired dancer was going to say next. 

 

“No talk, just do,” putting a finger over Jason’s lips. The small touch brought a burning sensation to Jason’s ears. Well, that was that. 

 

Leonidas continued with a few more stretches this time on pointe. Jason was surprised to see the dainty hard toed shoe on his foot. Usually, only women wore those in the Ballet world. He had only seen one exception for the man who played the role of the Donkey in  _ A Midsummer's Night Dream _ at the Royal Opera house. You had to be extremely balanced and learned in Ballet to earn a pair of those shoes. 

 

He couldn’t help himself, it was like his mouth had a mind of its own. 

 

“How did you get on pointe? You must have been dancing for a long time,” He was mentally hitting himself. 

 

More silence filled the room until Leonidas came down from the tips of his toes, feet connecting with the earth once more. 

 

“My  _ Uchitel’ _ reco-uh-recommended when I was young. Dainty and graceful,” he nodded. 

 

That Jason could agree with. Even in his first performance, Jason could tell Leonidas was well centered and had been doing his craft for a long time. He could also tell that the performer was a perfectionist after the month of traveling together. If he didn’t get a stunt right once in practice, he would rehearse it over and over until he deemed it perfect enough for the stage.  

 

“Is it painful?”

 

“Yes, very.” There was almost the sound of a laugh in the other's voice, but Jason didn’t put any bets on it.  

 

Jason opened his mouth to say something else, not getting the chance to when Leonidas stuck a finger in front of his own. 

 

Jason watched him dance for what felt like another hour or so only to actually be about thirty minutes in real time. He watched the performer do turns and leaps, redoing any steps he may have messed up in his combination. 

 

Leonidas was standing in the middle of the floor practicing his balance when Jason noticed he was getting frustrated for the first time that morning. 

 

Jason got up to see what the matter was, meeting him in the center where he was trying to balance on the point of one foot while raising the other leg into the air. 

 

“Usually not this,” he slipped, ankle lowering his foot as he lost his balance, “hard.”  

 

Jason wasn’t sure what to do, but he wanted to offer his help in some way. So without much thinking, he placed one hand on the back of Leonidas’ waist, giving him support and offered his other arm as a makeshift barre.

 

The performer was still for a while, making Jason think he had done something wrong. Just as he was about to back away and apologize, Leonidas placed a hand on his forearm, using it to steady himself as he raised up onto pointe. 

 

His leg glided into the air effortlessly, only lowering back down under the controlled movement from Leonidas’ core, Jason could feel it. He brought his leg into a high  _ attitude _ , his toes pointing as hard as they could in his shoes. 

 

“Do you...uh, turn?” Jason couldn’t tell if it was actually a question or rather a suggestion, so he did as he was asked anyway. Slowly, he let go of Leonidas’ back, leaving his arm as the support. Not sure of exactly how to do it, Jason walked a slow circle around Leonidas, impressed and surprised when his body followed his movements easily, making the dancer look like the ballerina in a music box. 

 

Once he had made a complete circle, he stopped, allowing Leonidas to  _ grande battement _ his leg forward, bringing both feet down into fifth position and ending with a  _ demi plie _ . 

 

Jason clapped. He’s a clapper, it’s what he does.

 

Another silence fell between them as Leonidas’ removed his shoes, wrapping them up and placing them back into their box. Jason was starting to get used to the silence, not finding it as awkward as before. 

 

“Thank you, Leonidas. For allowing me to dance with you,” he decided to say when the young man walked back over to him. He wanted to put his hand out to shake, but that was weird. 

 

“Leo,” he replied simply. By the smile Leo tried to hide, Jason could tell his expression was silly. “Leonidas it is, hard to pronounce no?” 

 

It was a little hard to pronounce, but Jason would never come right out and say that to him. 

 

“Oh well then, Leo, I had fun,” Jason smiled. The performer gave him a small one back. 

 

“Good because we do again. Time for you to learning. No more watch.” 

 

Jason quite liked the sound of that. 

 

“Draw though.” This caught him off guard. “Draw is good. I keep book for while.”

 

Jason thought he was going to explode. Leo was giving him such a precious look. There was the small curve to his mouth, showing off a bit of his dimples, coupled with his English, Jason didn’t know if he could take it. He just wanted to- he pushed those thoughts to the side. 

 

“Ok, give it back when you’re done.” What was he supposed to say? No? 

 

The sun had finally fully risen outside of the tent, and Jason was ready for a nap. 

 

“ _ A bientot  _ Jason,” Leo waved, not looking at him as he exited the tent. 

 

“See you soon!” Jason called back, hoping he had heard him. 

 

What was he doing? This was entirely uncalled for. It wasn’t protocol, no one had warned him about this. Well, it was too late to back out now. He couldn’t help but think about his family. What would they say? The look his father would give him was almost unbearable to think about. He needed to stop. His...Infatuation couldn’t get any deeper. He remembered the words Chiron had said to him a month ago, how no one was judgemental. Jason couldn’t just, forget everything he had been raised upon in a month. What he was doing was wrong but yet...when he was there, looking into Leo’s eyes as he danced so beautiful, he felt like he could be in that moment forever. Frozen in time, a moment just for them. Jason really liked that. The idea of something that was theirs. 

 

The problem was that there wasn’t really a “theirs” to begin with. Jason thought back to the way Leo looked at him the first time he had ever gone to the Circus. Maybe...maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. To live a life of little with someone who was everything at your side. That’s what Percy and Annabeth did, and they’re happy. Jason deserves to be happy. 

 

He always does this. He’ll go on and on about how his life isn’t fair and how he’s wrong for being who he is. Never before has he had someone who makes him forget about all of that. Jason barely knows Leo, he’s just the object of his adoration, for now. Is it wrong that he could see it growing into more? He’s not even sure if Leo is like him, but he has a growing suspicion that he is. A man like that could get any lady he wanted. Unless he was too busy to think about dating and that’s why he’s not involved. Jason’s hoping for the former.  

 

Leo liked Jason’s drawings. He hadn’t thought that was a possibility. At first, he thought it was out of pity that Leo was even talking to him, but, this morning proved that he really did want to spend time with Jason. And he liked his drawings. Jason had been so worried he would find it unsettling that Leo had someone he hardly knew drawing him, but he seemed almost flattered. It fueled Jason to do more, draw more. He wanted to stop thinking and just act like Leo had told him so many times already in their short time together. Maybe it was all apart of a big clue. That was just the remedy Jason needed. To learn to get out of his head. When he was with Leo, it was easier to be impulsive, to do things he would never do without thinking first. He wanted more of that. 

 

So he got it. Every morning since then, he would wake up early and join Leo in his makeshift Ballet class. He was starting to get a hang of the moves. He was nowhere near as good as Leo, but he was able to keep up even a little bit. 

 

Leo told him of the Ballet studios in Russia, how they were large rooms with beautiful big mirrors so you could see yourself. Jason was glad they didn’t have mirrors, he would hate to see his sweaty self in one. 

 

One morning, it was their second day in Helsinki, Finland, about three weeks since they had moved on from Norway. Leo had gotten Jason into a pair of shorts that were too big for him but the perfect size for Jason. He had felt a little silly walking out, looking like that. Leo pulled them off with his lean legs and tough stature. Jason, on the other hand, was awkwardly tall in the legs and felt like a tight sock was around his legs. He was an athletic man, but being muscular and being lean are two different things when discussing Circus costumes. You didn’t see Frank walking around in a pair of shorts. 

 

Either way, he humoured Leo, letting him laugh the laugh Jason had grown to enjoy so much over the last couple of weeks. 

 

They were going through their normal routine,  _ plies _ then  _ tondues  _ to  _ jete _ ,  _ ronde de jambe _ then  _ fondu _ . This was, as Leo says, “The things that are easy.” Jason surely didn’t think so, but he quickly learned that for Leo, everything is effortless. 

 

“Today we add, new,” Leo smiled. Jason found that when the performer didn’t know a particular word, he skipped over it, preferring to get to the point rather than searching around for a word. 

 

“Something,” Jason supplied. 

 

“Yes, something new,” Leo smiled bigger. Jason loved it when he did that. “We will do _ grande battement _ !” showcasing a high kick to his side, his leg going behind his head. Jason could almost fell his jaw drop. 

 

“You want me to do that?” He asked in awe. 

 

“Yes, not as high, but yes.” Leo was so excited for this and Jason wasn’t sure why but, he would continue to humour him. 

 

Leo quickly taught him an easy combination, two kicks to the front, two to the side, two to the back, turn and switch. It was the same combination as some of the other things they did but...higher. 

 

“I watch,” Leo clapped. Jason felt his ears go red. Leo had been doing that a lot lately. Stopping to watch Jason complete the moves instead of doing them with him. Jason never complained, but it did make him a little embarrassed. 

 

He waited for Leo’s count, and he started, kicking his leg as high as he thought it would go. 

 

“No, no no  _ non nyet _ ,” Leo said, placing a hand on his leg. “No think, just do.” 

 

Jason took a deep breath. He didn’t know why, but it felt like a lot was counting on whether he could perform this combination or not. He shook out his arms and legs, letting his hands dangle, and he tried again. 

 

He waited as Leo counted, letting everything go, and he kicked front.

 

His leg went flying. 

 

He couldn’t continue the stretch, amazed at what he had just done. 

 

“Thank the shorts. Your legs, breathe,” Leo smiled, arms crossed around his middle. 

 

“My legs could breathe, but how?” completing Leo’s sentence. The dancer shrugged. 

 

“You are quick learner. I had no clue you, do that. But you trusted.”

 

Jason let that sit with him. He had no clue he could do that either. He put on blinders and just did and he, well he did! He tried it again, unprompted by Leo’s counting, kicking once to the front, then the side and then the back. 

 

“Your posture is little weird but, we fix,” Leo patted his arm. 

 

How was he doing that? He wasn’t like Leo, he would know if he was like Leo yet and still he was demonstrating moves he never had done before. 

 

Leo could see the questions all over his face, somehow, he had an answer. 

 

“I feel you watch a lot of ballet before, yes?” Jason nodded, yes. “Good, you learn quickly because you watch. Which is why I say do. Muscles are loose from practice and made it easier. You know more than think,” the smile on Leo’s face made Jason want to laugh. He had put that there. 

 

“I’ve watched you tie yourself into a knot, and I couldn’t do that.”

 

“Ah well,” Leo blushed, “I am special. You just have good brain.”

 

“A good brain and loose muscles,” Jason smiled. 

 

“Yes, that too,” Leo laughed. 

 

Jason couldn’t stop himself as he gave Leo a hug, pulling him in by the waist. 

 

“I- thank you, Leo. For helping me, “find my act.” Even if it’s not really,” Jason spoke into the other's hair. He had never let that go, what Leo had said to them the first time they had spoken. 

 

“This is only beginning,” Leo whispered back, his breath tickling Jason’s ear. 

 

He liked the sound of that. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! I've been waiting patiently to post this one! I think the next chapters will come significantly faster buuuuut, we'll see. i always change my mind lol. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave me comments, they help me a lot actually~ See ya next chapter!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there isn't a quiet before the storm.

From that moment forward, Jason’s “training” got more intense. Leo was instructing him like this was actually for a purpose other than self-indulgence and exploration. Jason wasn’t complaining for a second. The activities reignited that thrill he had felt once before when he had merely sat on Leo’s hoop. Now, just thinking about all of the new dances and Ballet moves he could do, that was nothing compared to all of this. 

 

After about two weeks of travel in Finland, they journeyed to Russia and Leo seemed...off. He was still present and focused in the show and during rehearsals, but sometimes Jason would catch him staring off into the distance, lost in thought. He wanted to ask, but Jason had learned it was better to give Leo time to come to him about it first before bombarding him with questions. He usually shut down and avoided Jason for hours at a time if he did. 

 

The two had become somewhat inseparable. Wherever Leo was, that’s where you could find Jason and vice versa. The only time they weren’t together was when they were sleeping, and that was only because Jason was too chicken to propose the thought of staying in Leo’s caravan. He could hear the performer’s voice in his head, “do not think, just do.” It wasn’t that easy. Jason was learning nothing ever was. 

 

Jason was up early Thursday morning for his Ballet lesson before the company would have their rehearsal for their opening night the next day. He was expecting Leo to already be up and at-em, warming up his body in whatever way he seemed fit, but he wasn’t there. Instead, he was met with Piper, stretching her legs out at the barre.

 

“Leo wasn’t feeling very well this morning and asked me to step in and lead your warmups. He will try to make it back before you do across the floor combinations,” Piper drawled, smiling at Jason. 

 

“Oh...should I go check on him to-,” Jason started, pointing back in the direction he just came. 

 

“No, he will be fine. He will be more happy if you get on with your warming up,” Piper raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

Jason sighed. She was right, he knew she was right. He still wanted to check up on him though. With all of his willpower, he went to stand at his usual place at the barre, Piper taking Leo’s spot and they began to warm up. She did he warmups a little differently from Leo. The placement of the arms and the fluidity of her body was a lot looser than what Jason was used to. He followed along just fine even though it felt weird not having Leo there, counting in his charming Russian. 

 

Jason hoped that wasn’t the issue. That Leo was dreading coming to Russia so much that he was shutting down again, becoming the quiet young man Jason had first met. It made him want to go talk to him even more. Maybe when he was taking his short break, he could-

 

“Good, keep chin up,” a soft finger fixing his gaze so that his posture was aligned. It broke Jason of his concentration, blinking excitedly at the newcomer in front of him. 

 

He engulfed him in a hug, feeling Leo’s slim arms wrapping around him in return. 

 

“Good morning,” he spoke softly.

 

“You are like small golden puppy dog,” Leo replied, muffled by Jason’s shirt. 

 

“Well then you are like little red fox,” Jason teased, mimicking Leo’s accent. He couldn’t see the blush that spread across his cheeks, but he knew it was there. 

 

“Off,” Leo said, pushing gently on Jason’s chest. “Finish exercises. I watch,” shooing him away and back to Piper. 

 

Jason did finish his warmups, but not without taking the chance to steal glances at Leo. He didn’t look well at all. His skin looked a little pale, and even though Jason could tell he was cold by the thick sweater he had on, there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow. 

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay to teach? Piper and I can continue if you want to rest.” Jason offered once he had finished with barre. He walked over to where Leo sat in the audience, pushing a hand through his messy hair. 

 

“No  _ non _ I should-I should,” Leo wavered as he tried to stand up, Jason catching him around the waist. 

 

“You should sit back down and watch, yes?” Jason saw a look of hurt on Leo’s face. Like that was the worst suggestion ever. But the performer nodded, sitting back down, resting his head on his fist. 

 

“ _ Aller _ ,” Leo instructed, turning his head away from Jason. “ _ S’amuser _ .” 

 

Jason wouldn’t exactly call it fun, but he could tell Leo really wanted him to leave so, he left. 

 

His entire rest of the day was ruined. It was like Jason didn’t smile the whole time. The rest of his lesson that morning had gone fine. He hadn’t done as well as he usually had thought. Piper’s teaching methods were different, and she used terms that Leo didn’t use, so he got confused easily. It was frustrating, and he wanted to stop. He only continued because he thought Leo was watching. Except he wasn’t. He wasn’t aware that shortly after Jason had gone back over to Piper, Leo had left, going back to his caravan. Jason knew he should have been happy that Leo was going to get more rest but, had he really not wanted to see him anymore that bad? 

 

Whatever, it didn’t matter. That part of his day was over. He had the rehearsal to look forward to. Or so he thought. Leo still was not speaking to him. Jason wasn’t sure what he had done wrong, surely it wasn’t so bad that it required this much payback? The entire rehearsal, Leo remained backstage instead of coming to sit with the other performers in the audience. Jason brushed it off, telling himself he was having just as good a time with Piper. 

 

It was Leo’s turn to perform, and he wasn’t expecting anything significant. He was right in that. Leo tried his absolute best to look anywhere but at Jason. He succeeded yet not without being noticeable. Jason caught a few stray looks from some of the performers around him who were probably wondering why the two weren’t on “good” terms. Jason didn’t even know! 

 

Jason watched the performance, trying to feign disinterest even though to him, watching Leo perform was like watching perfection for the first time, over and over. Until he fell. 

 

Jason was on his feet in seconds, looking to see if he was okay, wondering what had happened and how. Leo was too good to let something like that happen. The performer seemed dazed as well as he pushed himself up from the ground, hands steadying the hoop. Or maybe it was the hoop that steadied his hands. Jason didn’t have time to investigate as Leo turned and ran out of the tent. Jason was ready to follow him when he felt a hand across his chest. He looked over to see Chiron, his eyes as confused as Jason felt. 

 

“Give him a little time,” the old man whispered to him. Jason didn’t want to follow those rules. How much was a little? He just wanted to talk to him.

 

He knew Chiron was right. Whatever had just happened, Leo wasn’t ready to talk about it right away. So, the ring was removed, and the show went on, no one asked any questions, and everyone stayed in their seats. 

 

His day just went more and more downhill from there. His body was sore from the new training that morning, and his head was spinning with all of the day’s activities. On top of that, Chiron had dropped a list of all the things he needed to do before the next days show on him. It wasn’t an issue that he had responsibilities, it was that, as of late, he had had someone to accompany him, make the job more enjoyable. Today, that seemed out of the question. It took him hours to complete the tasks. By the time he was done, the sun was down, and dinner had already been served. He ate the plate Chiron had saved for him in the caravan, alone. It would be an understatement to say he was miserable for the first time in a while. 

 

It was around midnight, and he couldn’t get his body to sleep. After all, he had done that day, you’d think he would be ready for sleep yet it wasn’t working. He tossed and turned until he got up, listening to Chiron’s light snores. 

 

It was freezing outside as Jason wrapped his blanket even tighter around himself. Russian winters were no joke, he wondered how Leo had handled them. 

Leo. Okay, he made himself a deal. If he knocked on the door, and someone replied after five seconds, he would go inside, if he knocked and no one said anything he would- 

 

“ _ Entrez _ ,” damn it. He took a deep breath sucking up all of today’s tensions and blowing them out as he opened the door. 

 

Looks like he figured out how Leo handled the cold. He had blanket after blanket lain on top of him, making him look like a toasty pastry. Jason would have laughed if he wasn’t being so cautious. 

 

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, looking above Leo and not directly at him. 

 

He didn’t get a reply. Instead, he watched as Leo sat up so that he could properly look at Jason. He gestured minutely with his head, telling Jason to sit. 

 

Without much hesitation, Jason took a seat at the end of Leo’s bed, playing with a tassel on one of the blankets. 

 

“I uh, love what you’ve done with the place?” Jason tried. He knew Leo was giving him a “really” look without even looking at him. 

 

“I mean, well...are you okay?” finally turning his full attention to Leo’s eyes. 

 

It took him a while to answer, but Leo opened his mouth, folding his hands together in his lap. 

 

“I am fine. Sorry to worry you.” The line seemed rehearsed, almost no slip-ups. It was like Leo had been practicing the perfect thing to say, or he had said it thirty times already that day. 

 

Jason didn’t believe him. 

 

“Are you sure? That was a tough tumble you took out there. I wanted to go and help you, but by the time I was up, you were already out of the room.” 

 

He got no response, only avoidance of eyes. 

 

“I wanted to check on you this morning too. When Piper said you weren’t feeling so well, but she wouldn’t let me,” he supplied. He wasn’t purposely trying to play the guilt card, but something was wrong, and Jason needed to figure out what. To hell with what he thought about waiting for Leo. He knew Leo was stubborn and would keep things bottled up for eternity if he could. Jason just wanted to help. 

 

“You know, if you were feeling under the weather this morning, I could have brought you some tea or maybe some soup for lunch. I could have told Chiron you were feeling unwell to rehearse your act. I could have-”

 

“Jason!” Leo raised his voice, “I!-...” he stopped there. Jason was taken aback. Leo never yelled. Ever. 

 

“I’m sorry I-I’ll just go,” he said, getting up from the bed. 

 

“No, I,” Leo sighed “I am sorry. I should not yell.” Jason watched as the performer rubbed his face in his hands. 

 

“I am sorry for all today. It has been terrible.”

 

“Yes. It has been, I agree.” Jason waited, wanting to know if Leo would give him the reason why. 

 

“I did not wake well today. Feeling bad,” that much Jason could tell. Except, he didn’t think Leo was just talking about his small cold. 

 

“Being back, here in Russia. I have-...nevermind. Forget I spoke.”

 

“Leo I don’t want to push, but I think we should-”

 

“No, Jason, not today. Please,” it sounded like he was begging. Jason didn’t like to hear Leo beg, so he nodded, letting the subject go for now. 

 

The two sat in silence for a while, thinking of what to say next. Jason wanted Leo to speak first, just to know what the topic was, he didn’t want to touch on anything that would make Leo uncomfortable again. 

 

Shoulders falling, Leo laid back down, making it hard for him to focus on Jason’s face. Impulsively, Jason laid down next to him, lifting Leo’s head so that he laid on his chest. 

 

“No, I will sick you,” Leo protested, trying to move back. 

 

“You will not get me sick. I will survive, I’m immune,” Jason joked. 

 

Leo gave him a look, pursing his lips together, “No, you are not.”

 

“What if I really was. Are you calling me a liar?” 

 

“No! I am only-”

 

“Good, then lay. Relax,” Jason said, closing his eyes. 

 

Jason blew out the lamp, leaving them to lay in dark silence, the only sound in the caravan the ticking clock and the steady thump of Jason’s heartbeat. Leo had the perfect front row seat to the sounds he was causing Jason’s chest to make. It struck the offbeat of the clock, beating whenever the clock didn’t tick. 

 

Leo moved in closer, getting more comfortable in his position. 

 

Jason wasn’t expecting him to continue the conversation. 

 

“You drew her. In book.”

 

It took Jason a second to figure out what Leo was talking about until he remembered his sketchpad. Ever since Leo had taken it from him months ago, the two had had a trade-off system. Somehow, Jason would get the pad on show days, allowing him to pick different sections of the audience so he could draw the performers, mainly Leo. Then somehow, Leo would get the book back and be able to peruse the new drawings on the off days. That particular show weekend in Finland, Jason had decided to widen his artistic view from mainly Leo and only drew portraits of Piper. She had a lot of amazing standstills that Jason wanted to capture and thought it would do no harm to do so. 

 

Turns out, he was wrong. 

 

“This morning I think, maybe he want to spend time with Piper. So I let you. Then you told me to sit, watch. I didn’t like watching you two. So, I left.” There was a vulnerability in Leo’s voice that Jason had never heard before. He wished he could see his face in the darkness, but he feared if he turned the light back on, he would disturb the moment. 

 

“Then, in rehearsal. I was dancing, and I saw you two and fell. I was embarrassing, so I left.” 

 

That hurt Jason. He was the cause of Leo’s accident? He had ruined perfection. 

 

“Not your fault,” as if Leo could read Jason’s mind. “I should have been more smart.” 

 

“More smart?” That didn’t make sense to Jason. 

 

“Yes. That you like Piper. She is my friend so you become friend to me so that you could-”

 

“No, stop. I’m stopping you there. That is not at all the case,” Jason interrupted, running a hand through Leo’s hair. “I became friends with you because I liked you and wanted to get to know you better. The same for Piper. I don’t spend time with you because I want to get close to her. I do it so I can get close to you.” There was more truth to that than Jason liked, but he was almost positive Leo couldn’t pick it up. 

 

“You...like, me?” Oh, damn it. 

 

“I mean y-yeah, of course I do,” Jason swore he felt Leo’s lips curl into a smile on his chest. 

 

“I told myself when I saw your drawing!” Leo whispered excitedly. “I said to me I said Leonidas,  _ c’est le moment!...” _ Jason couldn’t understand what he was saying as Leo continued to speak to himself in a rushed mix of French and Russia. He tried to pull out words he had heard him say before, but it was almost like he knew when to switch so that Jason would be left in the dark. Literally. 

 

After a few short moments, he stopped, whispering a “sorry.” 

 

“Want to tell me what all you said?” Jason asked nonchalantly. He wanted to know, but he was trying to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Not really  _ non _ ,” Leo replied quickly. 

 

“Are you sure because I-,” a loud snore, “I’m kind of curious,” another loud snore. 

 

“Leo?” another even bigger snore followed by fake sounds of sleeping. “Leo come on, tell me.” Jason pouted, dropping all traces of trying to act cool. 

 

“Yawn, goodnight Jason,” Leo said, pulling a blanket over his eyes.

 

“You don’t say yawn sweetheart,” placing a kiss on the top of his head. 

 

They both froze. What? Did Jason just do? 

 

“I-I’m-” a finger came up to cover his mouth. 

 

“It’s okay,” Leo’s voice was small as he buried his face in Jason’s chest. “Goodnight. Serious this time.” 

 

Jason smiled. Don’t think, just do. “Goodnight.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might just come after~
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it came kind of late, I forgot I even had a story on here. I've been working on my ship week fics *wink*. Don't forget to comment!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le froid de la nuit, dans le feu de l'action.

Sun shined through the open windows of the caravan, giving the false pretense that when you stepped outside the weather would be warm and breezy. It was actually still as cold as ice in Russia which would continue on until the summer months. They were in the dead of winter, December about to be ushered out and the new year welcomed in. 

 

Jason blinked his eyes opening, looking out the window at the birds flying around, not having a care. He moved to get up until he remembered the weight on his chest, getting comfortable again at being disturbed. 

 

It was way past time for his Ballet lesson. It’s okay because his teacher has a good excuse as to why. 

 

“Good morning,” he said, brushing stray hairs out of Leo’s face. He didn’t get a reply, he wasn’t expecting one as the performer was still trying to wake up. 

 

Jason sat up, bringing Leo with him so that he still had his head resting on Jason’s chest. It was comfortable. It felt right. 

 

“Hello,” Leo replied finally, voice groggy from sleep. He wrapped a hand around Jason’s waist, pulling him closer like a pillow and closing his eyes again. 

 

“Hey hey now, shouldn’t we be getting up and checking that fever?” 

 

“No fever,” Leo sat up, resting his head now on Jason’s shoulder, “just small cold. It go away.”

 

He grabbed Jason’s hand, bringing it to his face. “See?” He was right, it was gone. His forehead wasn’t hot, and he wasn’t doing any sweating like he was the day before. 

 

“Does that happen often?” Jason pondered, running his fingers through Leo’s messy hair some more. 

 

“Yes, but always gets better,” Leo smiled, retaking Jason’s hand and holding it in his lap, playing with his fingers. 

 

“I still think we should get you a quilt,” Jason mumbled. He would be okay with staying in bed all day, Leo did have a show that night though. 

 

“Quilt? I have blanket,” Leo ran a hand over all the blankets he had just slept under. It didn’t pass Jason’s mind that he might not know the slang. 

 

“No, no it’s like,” he paused, trying to find the right words, “It’s like a drink that’ll keep you warm when it’s cold out. I can tell you’ve been freezing lately, it’ll do you good on days like this.”

 

“Oh,” Leo said with a nod, sinking back into the bed. “Or I stay here.”

 

Jason really wanted nothing more. He also didn’t want people to talk. They were already probably wondering if he and Leo had made up from the day before. It was all a little much for him, having to think about it now. He knew, in the long run, it wouldn’t be as bad as London, but Jason had always had an active imagination, turning things into much bigger situations then they tended to be. 

 

“I can’t do that, can I?” Leo smoothly interrupted his thoughts, his voice coming in loud and clear. Jason turned to look at the performers face, noticing a familiar crinkle in his brow and a neutral set on his face. He wasn’t sure what it meant, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask. Some things are better to leave unsaid. 

 

Leo sighed and pushed himself out of the bed, distancing himself from Jason. 

 

“Thank you for sleep, very warm,” Leo gave him a small smile from the corner of his mouth. It was different from the ones he’d been getting used to but who was he to complain?

 

“No problem,” getting up himself, he could tell Leo wanted to be alone. 

 

With a quick exchange of “see you soon,” Jason left to go back to his and Chiron’s caravan. It was just his luck that the old man wasn’t there, he didn’t have to answer any questions. 

 

He dressed for the day, getting more dandy then he would usually dress for his day. Since he didn’t have to worry about the physical aspects of ballet class and whatever else Leo may want to do, he had the freedom to wear the nice clothing he brought. Turns out the day was as good as ever to wear it. It was freezing cold outside, his layers doing nice inside and outside of the tent. He forwent a hat, not having worn one since he was in London, he thought it made him more approachable. 

 

Jason didn’t see Leo again until it was half an hour till show time. The performer was sitting in his usual spot, brushing out his wig and fixing his table to prepare his makeup. Jason always loved watching him sew on extra embellishments to his costume, adding a new sparkle every night. He took a couple minutes to draw out a rough sketch of Leo, making a mental note to finish it and color it in with the pencils he had recently bought. 

 

As much as Jason wanted to talk to Leo, wish him good luck before he went out for his show, he knew Leo had a strict no talking rule before a performance. Piper had assured him it had always been that way. Just as he was getting ready to take his place in the shadows to watch the show, the woman herself appeared, dragging him away from the main area. 

 

“It’s his birthday today,” she said in a hushed tone. Jason’s eyes just about left his skull. 

 

“His what? He told me his birthday was in-”

 

“July yes, I know, but his family celebrates in December,” she replied, a little impatient. 

 

“What do you mean his family celebrates in-” 

 

“For as smart as you seem, you are a little thick in the skull, yes?” She plucked his forehead. 

 

Jason brought a hand up to rub the spot, “okay, so, what do I do?” 

 

“You have,” she looked at the wall, “about an hour to figure it out,” and left. 

 

Jason was feeling a slight panic but also excitement. He had to do something good. Maybe not a grand gesture or anything, Leo wouldn’t like that. Jason always had felt birthdays were special. No matter how old you are, another year is always a blessing and should be celebrated. Even if it was seven months before the actual day you were born. There were limited things Jason could think to do in Russia as he had limited knowledge of the country. Then he thought of it. Leo had trained here for years, and Jason easily could acknowledge the fact that Russia had some of the world’s most renowned Ballet companies. He could certainly find his way into town and buy tickets for the two of them. In fact, he would. Well, after the performance. 

 

He saw the dimming of the lights and rushed out to take his spot. He applauded and cheered as he did every night when the troupe did their opening number, bringing all the beautiful performers out to dance and sing together. He had noticed some time ago that Leo wasn’t a singer, preferring to mouth the words and just focus on the dance. 

 

Jason watched performance after performance as he usually did, so focused on Piper’s new silk routine that he didn’t even notice he was being snuck up on. 

 

Leo’s fingers tickled on his waist, Jason knew they were freezing even though he hadn’t touched them. He jumped as if someone had shocked him, forcing Leo to stifle his laugh in Jason’s coat. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked, turning around to hold his hands, warming them up a little. 

 

“This is entrance place,” Leo grinned. Oh, how had Jason never realized that? Thinking about it, he had never seen this angle of Piper, maybe that’s why the routine looked new. 

 

“Well-” Jason began to say, being drowned out by applause. 

 

The lights were dimming as he caught Leo’s eye. Neither one said anything as Leo lifted up on the balls of his feet, pressing a kiss to Jason’s cheek and whispering, “for good luck.”

Jason tried to grab him before he went, but it was too late, he was already off, getting set up for his mind-bending act. Jason’s skin felt warm, as if he had gotten too close to the flames that were in the ring. He felt as if he was watching Leo through new eyes, seeing new parts of the performance, like he didn’t watch it every night. 

 

Leo twisted and sculpted with a different passion tonight. One that Jason felt was burning a hole through his chest, every time Leo looked at him. It was a fulfilling burn, though. Something that let Jason in on the secret that had been being kept from him. It was like the small heart-tipped arrows were finally being realized from Cupid’s bow, as banal as it sounded. 

 

When the performance ended, the feeling stayed. It burned hotter with every step closer Leo took towards him, Jason could feel his presence this time as he walked through the dark. 

 

Jason stopped him with a hand around his waist, Leo’s eyes sparkling as the light reflected off his costume. 

 

“Let’s-let’s get outta here,” Jason whispered, stumbling over words. 

 

“But show isn’t-” he couldn’t withhold the impulse as he pressed his lips to the performers. His breathing was still heavy from this show he had just masterfully executed. To Jason, it didn’t matter. 

 

“Let me take you somewhere,” he smiled, looking at Leo to gather how the other reacted. He just got a small nod in return. If it weren’t so dark, Jason would be able to make out the red across the tips of the other’s ears. 

 

Leo went to change, and Jason took the opportunity to get his head straight. He needed to get his act together. Anyone could have seen, and that would have been an issue. However, a part of him didn’t care. Jason had been holding that display of affection in since what felt like the beginning, afraid to act on it in case of reformation or unreturned feelings. Now, it’d be so long, he felt like he was getting hints left and right. Getting Leo’s “good luck” had been the cherry on top. 

 

He met Leo outside of his caravan, the car waiting for them to go into the city. Luckily, Jason had asked around about the Bolshoi Theatre during the small breaks between acts and had gotten a pretty good estimate about where to go. Leo kept asking and asking, but Jason wanted to keep it a surprise. Hopefully, Leo would like it. 

 

The Ballet was just about to begin when Jason pulled up, paying a man to park the car while they watched the show. Leo felt a little stiff at his side, but Jason guessed it was just because of the surprise. Excitedly, he ushered them to their seats, and the show began. 

 

It was unlike anything Jason had seen before. The precision and the grace that was showcased on the stage was different from even The Royal Ballet back in London. He could imagine Leo up there with them and began to wonder why he wasn’t. The young man obviously had the knack for the art form and would fit in wonderfully in the corp or even as a soloist. Jason liked the thought of going to see Leo in the Ballet, years from now when they were both older, cheering him on as he gave his bow from the front row. He’d had flowers waiting for him after, a big- 

 

“Jason,  _ pouvons-nous partir _ ?”

 

Jason wasn’t sure of what Leo had said at all, but by the looks of the curtain closing on stage and the people around them leaving their seats, Leo wanted to go. 

 

He got up without a word, letting Leo lead them out and into the large plaza of the Theatre. 

 

“I think that was only the first act. I can buy us some champagne if you-”

 

“No I-, leave please,” Leo replied hurriedly, as if he had spotted someone he didn’t want to talk to. 

 

The look on his face was panicked, and it dawned on Jason that maybe Leo leaving the Ballet was for negative reasons and not so much a change in career. He knew something about Russia had been upsetting to the performer though he had no idea it spawned from his old place of learning. 

 

“Too late,” Leo whispered, his gaze lowering. Jason was about to ask what he meant when an older man stepped into his line of sight. 

 

“Leonidas!” he seemed surprised, as if he never thought he would see him again. “What a pleasure.” The man’s accent was thick, causing Jason to have to lean in to hear him clearly.

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” the words were practiced, carefully measured as he said them. Jason noticed he was trying to cover up his own accent. 

 

“That is no way to greet your old teacher.” That made sense as Jason read their body language. Leo had his shoulders rolled back and posture straighter than usual as he regarded his old teacher. 

 

“I apologize,” Leo bows. Jason also noticed he was standing in a stable fifth position. 

 

“Wonderful to see you, really,” the man sounded condescending as he looked Leo up and down, assessing him to see how he’s really been in the past years. “Do you still dance?” 

 

Jason could see the panic rise on Leo’s face, as well concealed as it was. 

 

“I-”

 

“Yes, actually. He dances with my troupe from London,” Jason decided. It wasn’t a complete lie. 

 

“Oh, really? I’m sure you enjoy this job since they wouldn’t take you here,” The man spat at Leo. Jason watched him flinch, taking a step back as the man tapped his cane on the ground. “Quite the pity really, I’m sure you’ve told your friend?” 

 

Jason frowned, his easy-going facade changing to a heightened stance, he had to stop himself from putting a protective arm around Leo. 

 

“Whatever it is that he wants to tell is for him to decide. It is none of my business sir, just as it is none of yours, good day, “Jason nodded, brushing Leo’s shoulder to get him to follow him out. 

 

“There’s the Leonidas I know, a view from behind,” the man snickered. Jason practically pulled him out of the building and into the cold street. 

 

“Disgusting,“ he growled. Leo touched his arm, bringing him to the car and getting in without a word. Jason felt horrible. He hadn’t read the signs correctly again. He easily could have asked Piper if the Ballet would be okay or he could have checked with the man himself. 

 

It was silent while he drove, getting lost in thought and lost in Russia.

 

“Stop here,” Leo’s voice rang out. Jason obliged, pulling to park against the curb of the street. 

 

Leo let out a deep breath, one he had probably been holding since the man approached him in the plaza. 

 

“I explain,” 

 

“No, Leo, you don’t need to do that, I should have been more aware and-” Leo put a hand over his, locking their fingers together. 

 

“No, I explain.” He took a second to get more comfortable in the car, turning his body so that he was facing Jason, tucking his legs under himself. Jason smiled at the way that after being spoken down to and even in dress pants, Leo was still able to be himself, even if it did hurt sometimes. 

 

“I was born, not in France. I am from Spain, there, my mother gave me away. She was poor and sadly did not have husband, so I became orphan. I was born in July, that is birthday but, I was taken in by French  _ famille _ who cared for me. When I was this many,” he held up five fingers, “My  _ mere _ saw I was good with bending, so we travel to Russia where I learn Ballet. It was good for a while with old  _ Uchitel’ _ . She taught me basics and gave me toe shoes. Then she had baby, so we got new  _ Uchitel’ _ , the man you see tonight. He was mean. Did not understand me and body. Laughed, called names. He liked to say  _ choses sexuelles _ and touch instead of teach,” he took a second there to collect himself. He wasn’t tearing up or getting upset, he was getting angry. Remembering all the wrongs that had been done to him. No wonder he didn’t open up easily at first. 

 

“I finished schooling, and it was time to audition for major company. I went to Bolshoi, and he was there with other _ Uchitel’ _ . In audition, they ask me, “what you are?” Of course, I did not have answer, I was there for dancing. What was I to say? I am boy born in Spain, taken in by French, trained from young in Russia. I am boy in toe shoes with bendy body?” Leo looked up at Jason like he was asking him for the answers that he didn’t have. He could hear the underlying questions. How he is a boy who isn’t afraid to show his emotion, how he’s a bit softer, more naturally graceful than the other boys who wanted to rough-house and dance with all the pretty girls. Jason understood.

 

“Yes, that is exactly what you say,” he spoke up into the silence.

 

“They do not care,” Leo laughed grimly.  Jason hated that sound.

 

“I care.”

 

“You are better than them,” Leo smiled at him, the few angry tears on his face seeming to sparkle. Jason took his thumb and wiped them away, leaving his hand under his chin. Leo nestled into it, letting his face rest there. 

 

“I’m going to remember this face forever,” Jason whispered, drawing away from the topic.

 

“Why?”

 

“So I can make you look like this again.”

 

“Crying?”

 

“No, content.”

 

Leo blushed, “You are disgust.” Jason knows. 

 

“So what happened with Ballet? Did you get into any of the companies?” Jason asked, drawing this thumb across his jawline. 

 

“No. My  _ mere _ says I was too good for them anyway. She travel to London with me, and I found Circus. Never been happier,” he recounted. Jason could see him attending the Circus for the first time, marveling at all the people not criticized for being themselves. 

 

“Where is your mother now?” Jason could tell he was reaching the question limit by the look Leo gave him. He didn’t care. 

 

“In France with  _ grand-mere et pere _ .” Jason nodded, suddenly missing his grandmother and making a mental note to send her a letter. 

 

“Do you ever want to dance Ballet again?” he made a promise to himself that this would be the last question of the night. 

 

“Maybe. I enjoy Circus, not as strict and can be more myself in my act. I like feeling free. But dance is apart of me. I will dance Ballet again if I have perfect partner,” the look Leo gave Jason for sure meant it was him. 

 

There was a future there that Jason could see almost brighter than the one back in the Theatre. One of him and Leo, dancing together, on a stage or not, just enjoying being together and making art. It warmed Jason from the inside out that Leo saw that in him. More than anything he wanted to be that for him, he’d have to really focus in lessons if he wanted to feel worthy of dancing with Leo, but he knew in the end, it wouldn’t matter. 

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Just like that, he broke his own promise, looking Leo in the eyes. 

 

It took milliseconds from the moment he nodded to the moment Jason was connecting their lips once more. It was better than the first one. His adrenaline seemed to skyrocket as he shared his heat to Leo’s once ice-cold body. Their hands squeezed together firmly as Jason felt he never wanted to let go. 

 

He did eventually when he noticed the windshield of the car begin to fog up. He pulled away, placing his forehead against Leo’s as they both breathed a little heavy. He wanted to clap, cry, and maybe even scream to the heaven’s all at the same time. 

 

“Come on,” he mumbled, getting out of the car and running to open Leo’s door. 

 

“Where we going?” Leo asked, looking disheveled and confused. 

 

Jason fixed his hair, looking around before he gave him a quick peck on top of it. 

 

“On an adventure,” he grinned, wrapping his scarf around Leo’s neck in attempts to keep him warm. 

 

Together, they walked down the streets, leaving footprints in the snow. They saw Saint Basil’s Cathedral peeking over the tops of townhouses. Leo told him a funny story of how he would always pass it on his way to and from school. Soon, their walking turned into skipping and gliding until they were doing a dance in the empty streets of Moscow. It was like they had the city to themselves. 

 

They kept on like this until Jason heard the slight swing of music, and followed the impulse to the source. Deep in an alley, he dragged Leo to what looked like a pub. The music reminded him of what Hazel showed him, what Americans were listening to those days. Jazz with its sweet tenor saxophone and sparkling piano. 

 

“Should we go inside?” they turned to each other at the same time. With a laugh, Jason pulled them in, surprised when he wasn’t asked to pay at the door. 

 

Immediately, he became aware of his surroundings, not wanting to let go of Leo’s hand, but also not wanting to cause trouble. He hid their hands between them, walking close under the disguise of the crowded speakeasy. Everything was lit by candles, the inhabitants probably aware of the prohibition, and more than likely, they were selling alcohol. 

 

Leo sat on a bar stool while Jason stood in front of him, ordering two glasses of brandy. 

 

“That quilt I was talking about,” Jason winked, touching their glasses together. 

 

“ _ A votre sante, _ ” Leo drawled before taking a sip. 

 

“Whatever you say, baby,” Jason said, taking Leo’s hand and kissing it before he could stop himself. He was still on a high from their kiss earlier and had momentarily forgotten there were in public again. 

 

Leo looked at him with his eyes wide. Jason was ready to make up a lie to save them from that one if anyone had seen. He was prepared to-

 

“Hey!” someone called out to them from across the bar. They both froze, looking away from the source of the caller. “Aren’t those two just the bee’s knees together?” 

 

That was not what they were expecting. 

 

Cheers and murmurs broke out around the bar before everyone went back to minding their own business. No one said a word about it. 

 

“All men,” Leo said, as Jason turned back, ready to say something about the odd interaction. 

 

Suddenly, two glasses of whiskey were pushed over to them. “Oh, I’m sorry we didn’t order these-” Jason started. 

 

“He knows, it’s because I did,” Jason turned to look at who spoke, only to find it was the same caller as before. 

 

He stood speechless, unsure of what to say. 

 

“ _ Merci _ ,” Leo spoke up, nodding in Jason’s silence. 

 

The man laughed, “Sorry to catch you two off guard. It’s the only thing that seems effective when a new couple walks in.” Jason took note of the man’s accent. He was from England, possibly Yorkshire. 

 

Jason brow crumpled, “New couples?” He looked around again, seeing how close some of the men were dancing, “You mean…?”

 

“We all deserve a place to be our  _ happy _ selves do we not?” Jason didn’t get the chance to overanalyze the emphasis on the word happy before the Englishman was grabbing the hand of another man and going to dance. 

 

He turned back just in time to see Leo’s face light up, get arms thrown around his neck and a sloppy kiss on the lips. This was the third time that day. Jason felt as if he was in heaven. 

 

“Thank you,” Leo said. Jason almost laughed. 

 

“For what? Ruining your day?”

 

“No  _ non _ . For taking me away from Circus, for exploring with me,” Leo was sincere, Jason knew. 

 

If not, it would have been easy to write this off as one of the worst days the performer had had. Seeing a terrible old teacher and having to sit through an uncomfortable performance from people he had maybe even trained with. Jason was glad they had found this pub. A place where they could relax and enjoy each other, being surrounded by a group of people who had a likewise mindset. 

 

“You’re welcome,” He said, pulling him up off of the stool and wrapping his arms around Leo’s slim waist. Effortlessly, they began to sway side to side, in time with the music. Leo put his hands around Jason’s neck, laying his head on his shoulder, nestling closer in the warmth that was Jason. 

 

“Happy Birthday love,” Jason smiled, pulling him in closer. 

 

“Yes, very happy,” he felt Leo smiled against his neck. 

 

-

The two didn’t return back to the Circus caravans until late at night. It made Jason feel like a teenager sneaking back into his father’s home after a night out with the lads. He knew Chiron had noticed Leo’s absence in the finale, but he would cross that road when he got to it. Right now, he was focused on getting Leo into the bed for the night. 

 

They laid down like they had the night before, Jason pilling blankets for Leo before blowing out the lamp at the bedside. They were asleep within minutes. 

 

The morning was not as glamorous as the last had been. They both had had a bit much to drink and were suffering headaches because of it. Piper surely wasn’t helping. 

 

“Up up up, please. We have class now, yes?” She said with a smirk. Piper knew very well that the two had been out last night, this was her way of exacting revenge for having to be the one to tell Chiron where they went. 

 

“It is good you had a nice time, I am glad, but we have work to do  _ mon poussins _ !”

 

“I am not chick,” Leo groaned, pulling the blankets over his head to drown out the noise. 

 

“ _ Oui! _ You are if I say so!” Piper had too much energy in the morning. 

 

Eventually, the two got up and got dressed, meeting Piper in the tent for class. Jason was a little stiff from having not stretched in a few days. Thankfully, he got back into it quickly, allowing his body to follow along and not putting much pressure on himself to get it perfect. 

 

From here on, the days in Russia passed quickly. Leo would perform, and then Jason would take him out dancing afterward. They would explore the city during their off days, Leo showing Jason’s the spots he had grown up in their time there. 

 

After Russia, they did two weeks of shows in the Ukraine, Romania, and Bulgaria each before making their way back to Poland, Germany, Switzerland, and Austria. Leo and Jason only continued to strengthen their relationship. Going to each other whenever a problem arose, Leo allowing Jason to care for him when he grew ill. They became the support system the other needed. 

 

Once they did a week in Italy, they traveled to France, the city of Marseille. Jason had never seen Leo so excited. It was a coastal town, a beautiful city that would light up and reflect off of the water at night. Leo took Jason around to tour the town as soon as they set up shop. 

 

At the door of Leo’s house would Jason learn that it was the place he was raised. 

 

Meeting his parents was like entering another world. It was hard for him to gauge how to act, unsure of how familiar and touchy Leo was with him in front of his parents. Turned out, they didn’t mind for a single second. They knew how special their son was and wanted him to enjoy life and be happy. Jason really liked his parents. 

 

He met his grandmother as well, a cute old lady who sent him home with more sweets then he could carry. Definitely more than he should dare to eat. 

 

Leo’s family came to see the show every night they were in the city, showering gifts on Leo as he met them afterward for hugs and kisses. 

 

It was their last night in Marseille, and Leo told him he wanted to take Jason somewhere special. The entire time Jason was bewildered with where they were going, getting further and further from the city than he thought possible. 

 

They wound up at a small beach, the view of the entire city behind them with the port too far to swim to. 

 

“I came here with _ mere _ a lot. Wanted to share with you,” Leo said, sitting in the sand and patting the spot for Jason. 

 

One thing led to another, and Leo was throwing water at Jason in the blink of an eye. It was still cold out, but they found themselves enjoying the crashing waves and the wet sand a little too much for the time of year. 

 

Jason carried Leo home, not wanting him to get blisters from his wet shoes. He had fallen asleep, and all Jason could do to make him comfortable was change him out of the icy clothes before properly putting him to bed. 

 

It all felt like a dream, the more Jason thought of it. His life, his partner. But then again, that’s what Chiron had promised. A million dreams in the world he got to make. 

 

They performed in Lyon then Dijon, stopping in Orleans for a few days before they embarked again to Paris. Orleans was a boisterous city, filled with beautiful buildings and art. Jason wanted to get out and see it but was too occupied by an ever-ailing Leo. 

 

Once they had left Marseille, Leo had come down with a cold. Jason had blamed it on the cold water, chastising himself for letting him get in in the first place. As time went on and the sickness didn’t go away, Jason started to wonder if there was something bigger happening. They were never in a permanent enough space to take him to the hospital, so Jason waited it out until they were in Paris. 

 

If Orleans was loud and proud, Paris really was the most beautiful capital in the world. Jason felt like he had walked onto one of his mother’s movie sets. The only thing he could properly think about was getting Leo to a doctor. 

 

Leo continued to put it off, telling everyone he was fine and well to perform even when Jason and the others knew he was trying to be strong. It wasn’t until he had slipped up in a performance that Jason convinced him to see someone. 

 

The hospital was quiet and warm, nurses walking briskly back and forth on duties, doctors in large white coats. Luckily, theirs spoke English. 

 

“Our test doesn’t tell us of any ailments, but we recognize he is ill. We would like to keep Leonidas here overnight to see what could be the issue,” the doctor said, taking off his glasses. 

 

“What? But he-” Jason started, looking to Piper for help. 

 

“Thank you, Doctor, may we see him now?” She asked, ignoring Jason’s look of protest. He nodded, opening the door for them. 

 

“Wonderful,” Leo said, his voice comes out as a whisper from all the coughing he had been doing. “I felt I be here all day. We go?”

 

Jason frowned, not being able to say anything. He didn’t like seeing Leo like this. His eyes were sunken in with dark bags underneath from how tired Leo was. His skin was so pale Jason could see his veins under the harsh light. Leo was weak in the knees, barely being able to walk, and he could hardly concentrate on Jason’s face, his body losing focus if he was kept waiting too long. 

 

“No, we don’t go. You have to stay here, the doctors don’t know what’s wrong,” Piper said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Ridiculous, I am fine,” Leo frowned, his face otherwise betraying him. He had been having cramps all week, the pain crippling as he tried to hide it. 

 

“No baby, you’re not fine,” Jason sighed, wishing it weren’t the case. Leo knew it was real when Jason agreed with Piper. 

 

“But, performance I-”

 

Jason got an incredibly stupid idea. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Both Piper and Leo looked at him like he was crazy. Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Jason stopped him. 

 

“We’ll cut the act down shorter, and I’ll only do the hoop section. We have a few days, Piper can show me a simplified version of what you do,” Jason rambled, kneeling down at Leo’s bedside. “Please, Let me do this for you while you get better. I want to.”

 

Leo looked at him, apprehensively. He knew Jason had always seen himself as more of a background person so for him to volunteer to step in like this, must have meant he really cared.

 

“When I come back I watch you one time, want to give notes.”

 

Jason face brightened into a smile. 

 

“Of course, of course,” Jason mumbled, peppering kisses all over Leo’s face. “You can watch a million times and give all the notes you would like.”

 

“Stop stop, I sick you,” Leo said, pushing Jason’s face away. 

 

Jason’s smile softened. “I’m immune, remember?” kissing Leo’s palms. 

 

“Thank you,” Jason said. Leo smiled the best he could, tired from sitting up for so long.

 

“Rest, please, get better. I won’t be able to do this as good as you. The people will want you back.” He placed for more kiss on Leo’s forehead before he let Piper drag him out, watching Leo lay down to try and get some sleep. 

 

They trained every day and every night for the next couple of days. Jason’s hands had never seen so many blisters, but it was what he had to do. 

 

On the day of the performance, he felt as if he was going to upchuck at any moment. He and Piper had fashioned him a makeshift costume out of the yellow shorts he wore, finding a plain white short sleeved shirt to go with it. He didn’t have Leo’s signature finger waved wig, but he slicked his hair to the side, wanting to add some touch of showmanship. 

 

He didn’t participate in the opening number, just waiting in the wings until the fire announced his queue. He tried to keep his mind off of Leo and his head in the show, but it was hard when he knew the person he cared the most for wasn’t around him. 

 

When the time came, he struck the match in his palm, carrying it forward as he had practiced, throwing the match into the flame as he had seen Leo do so many times before. His hands were shaking as he touched the hoop, but he remembered Leo’s words in his head. 

 

“No think, just do.” So he did. 

 

It was surreal to him, the sounds of applause he got as the lights dimmed on his act. He had made mistakes, it was nowhere near as perfect as Leo would have done, but he did it. Jason had faced his fears of performing in front of so many people and hadn’t made a fool of himself in the process. That was one for the books. 

 

For the next week, he trained and trained, and in between that, got to see Leo for a couple of hours every day. Most days he was sleeping, leaving Jason to watch him breathe as he drew pictures of him in his notepad. Other days, he was up and wanted to talk about everything. The Circus, how Jason was doing, Paris, as if to keep his mind off of what was going on in Leo’s own life. Jason understood and would humour him in any way possible. 

 

They only had a few days left before the Circus was to leave town to Spain and Jason was getting nervous. The Doctors still wanted to keep him as he was only getting better, and they think they found a solution to his ailments. Jason feared they were running out of time. 

 

After their last show in Paris, Jason had talked to Chiron, begging him to extend the stay or go to another city nearby. The crowd had been fantastic that night. Chiron pitied him but explained there was only so much he could do in the schedule, and he had already used up all of his leeway. Jason couldn’t sleep that night. So instead, he went to the tent and just danced. He brought Leo’s small radio with him, tuning into whatever station was on and danced his heart out. 

 

He was breathing heavy as the signal shot out. Angry, he went to throw the small thing across the room when-

 

“Hey, I pay for that, not you.”

 

His head shot toward the voice instantly, knowing the sound of it better than his own mothers. He ran over to Leo in the stands, taking the stairs two by two to get to where he sat at the top. 

 

“Like small gold puppy dog,” Leo smiled as Jason engulfed him in a hug. 

 

“Shh,” Jason begged, just wanting to hold him. 

 

He only pulled away so he could look at Leo’s face. He was being dramatic, but he wanted to make sure he hadn’t missed a single detail in any of his recent drawings. Not a hair, freckle or dimple was out of place. Although his color was back and his eyes weren’t dark anymore. A certain life was breathed into them as Leo looked at Jason. 

 

“You dance beautiful,” Leo said to him, placing a hand on the back of Jason’s neck, letting his fingers tangle into his hair. It had gotten long, but Leo had told him he had liked it and Jason hadn’t cut it since. 

 

A lot had changed about Jason since he had met Leo. His body was now lean like the performers from all the time he had spent training and dancing with him. He smiled a bit bigger every time he saw him, never afraid his mouth would rip. When it came to Leo, no smile was too big. He had a different perspective and outlook on life. Dreams did come true. If you held on long enough, hard to watch them happen, things would work out for you. And as he looked at Leo now, he realized he had a different outlook on love, on the way people perceive those in love. It didn’t matter who you fell in love with, all that mattered was your happiness and your joy when you were with them. That’s the secret he’d been missing from the start. 

 

“How did you, when did you-” Jason stuttered. 

 

“Doctors drive me here before show. I waited to sleep, wanting to surprise you but I hear music coming and knew it was you,” Leo pulled Jason closer so that their foreheads almost touched. 

 

“You move like wind has touched soul.” Jason wasn’t sure what that meant, but he loved the way Leo said it. He loved Leo. 

 

“Dance with me. Dance with me please,” he said, lowering his face so that his lips touched Leo’s for the first time in what felt like forever. Leo nodded into the kiss, standing to make it easier for Jason to hold him. 

 

Jason took him down the stairs, not wanting to let go of the hand he was holding. He leads Leo to the center of the ring, standing so close they were sharing air. 

 

“What was-what was wrong?” He didn’t know why he was having so much trouble speaking. It was like the world was spinning him backward while he was trying to go forward. 

 

“I had infection in blood. Something with bone something. They gave injection, and I’m all better now,” he explained, taking special care to speak slow, hoping Jason would understand in the words he’s lacking. 

 

“I have disease. Anemia doctor call it. Is not deadly,” he said quickly, seeing the look on Jason’s face. 

 

“I have special medicine. I told doctor I have special care too. He said, is good,” Leo kissed at Jason’s face. He was going to be okay. It was only a scare. 

 

Jason had thought about Leo and him being always cold and staying up late, but, he wasn’t a doctor so he couldn’t connect the pieces. He was glad they were able to figure it out and give him medicine for it and of course he would be there to care for Leo. He was never going to leave his side after this. 

 

“Now I am better, back to you.” Jason didn’t even try to come up with a reply to that, kissing Leo instead of trying to find words to say to express how he feels. 

 

As he pulled away to look at him again, the radio station came back in. It was playing some slow song that neither one of them know the name to, they just knew they wanted to dance. 

 

It was almost choreographed. Not like the dance they had done in the speakeasy all that time ago, or the dances they did in lessons. It was more of a mix of the two, adding in Leo’s graceful Ballet and Jason being the base that Leo needed. It was a beautiful tumble of two people who would never be separated. Fate had brought them together, and they both believed fate would keep it that way. They were each others other half. It felt right to be together, and it had felt so wrong when they were apart. 

 

The song ended, and they were both out of breath, standing toe to toe, foreheads touching as Jason pulled Leo in, the performer fitting his body perfectly against Jason’s.

 

“I love you,” Jason said, kissing his forehead, never wanting this moment to end. 

 

“ _ Je t’aime aussi _ ,” Leo replied, pulling Jason down by the collar for a kiss. 

 

Outside of the tent, snow began to fall as the two inside shared in each others warmth. The weight of the word resting on two shoulders that danced and lived together in perfect harmony, allowing time to work her magic and rewrite the trickiest of stars. The world continues to turn, and people continue to meet and live and love. All with the same childish notion of hopes and dreams and fate that just so happens to be real. The thought that the world could be theirs. 

 

In their bag of tricks, there’s a whisper of “don’t think, just do” to carry them over even the thinnest of tightropes, the hottest of flames. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the final chapter! check back in for an epilogue at some point lol. Don't forget to comment, it helps me so much more than you think!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning lies in the end.

“Come one, come all, to the greatest show France has to offer!” a crier yells into the streets. 

 

Big Band fills the streets of Paris, circa 1930s, as you started your day. It was the perfect weather to go shopping with your beaux. You’re in your finest dress, fascinator on your head, heels polished to the nines with a man in a tie draped around your arm, or vice versa or any combination, the French rarely cared, when you saw the man standing on his soapbox. You felt compelled to buy a ticket to see the great show everyone had been talking about. You’ve seen posters of an orange-haired man bending in impossible positions while a man in yellow shorts sits on a hoop above him. You’re not sure where you heard it from, but you think one of them is even the Ringmaster! 

 

Either way, it spikes your interest, and you leave the shops that day with two tickets and plans for Friday night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last little thing I've been waiting to upload for this story. I really hoped you guys liked it and I'm excited to be coming out with new works in the near future. Subscribe to be notified when I do! 
> 
> See ya soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter coming soon, subscribe!


End file.
